Pokemon: Vengeance
by Janey-Cat
Summary: In the Tempest Region, the evil Team Vitium, a team set on creating the perfect society and Pokemon, overthrows the champion and steals all but one of his Pokemon. Now, he must rise from the ashes to save his region and beloved team. (Contains cursing and violence.)
1. Chapter 1

_**Pokémon: Vengeance**_

**Hale City**

_"Attention all citizens! Attention all citizens!" _came a voice over all the radios and TVs in the city. Thousands stopped to listen to the strange voice.

On the TVs, a man in a black, green, and white uniform appeared. He looked middle-aged, with calculating dark eyes and violet hair that was beginning to gray at the temples.

_"I am Schwall, leader of Team Vitium. We have taken down your champion and your elite four." _An video clip of the Champion's match played, showing Team Vitium members beating the champion into a bruised and bloody pulp with their Pokémon before taking his Pokémon. _"No one shall oppose us. We have conquered this region as our own. All who try to fight back will see a similar fate."_

No one knew how to react to the news. Some did try to fight against Team Vitium, but came home with missing limbs and scars. Others tried to appease their new rulers. But almost everyone hoped that someone, anyone, would save them.

* * *

**Drizzle Town**

A man in a ragged jacket stumbled into the Pokémon center, soaked to the bone. Drizzle Town was named such for a reason, and that reason being it's near constant rain fall. He was covered in scratches and bruises, and his blue bangs were caked to his forehead.

Nurse Joy smiled at the newcomer, though concerned about his injuries. "Welcome to the Drizzle Town Pokémon Center! How may I help you?"

The man reached into his pocket and pulled out a single, dusty, and scratched Pokéball. "Please...," he said softly, his voice raspy. "Heal my Amicus..."

She nodded to him, taking his Pokéball and opening it. What came out was a Sylveon in the absolute worst condition she had ever seen. It's leg had been bitten off and mangled, and it had cuts everywhere. "Oh... oh my Arceus... Chansey! Audino! Get the surgery table ready!"

Said Pokémon quickly got to work, preparing a table and the tools needed.

The man watched his Pokémon go down the hall in grief. "I'm so sorry, Amicus... I'm so, so sorry..."

He sat down into a chair, holding his head in his hands as he waited for his Pokémon.

* * *

After several pain-painstakingly long hours, Nurse Joy came back out.

The man was immediately on his feet. "Amicus. Is he okay? Did he-"

"Calm down," she said softly, placing a reassuring hand on his shoulder to calm him down. "Your Sylveon is doing just fine. I admit, he'll never be at one hundred percent again, but he's alive and healthy."

He sat back down , running his calloused fingers through his blond hair. "This is all my fault..."

"Hey, now..." She sat down next to him, holding his free hand. He palms were a bit sweaty for anxiety, but she said nothing about it. "There is no way this could have been your fault, Mr... I'm sorry, I forgot to ask your name. How rude of me." She chuckled in embarrassment.

The trainer smiled slightly at that, looking over at her with grey eyes. "It's Fairchild. Prosper Fairchild."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Pokémon: Vengeance**_

**Drizzle Town**

Amicus stirred as he regained consciousness, immediately regretting that decision when a jolt of pain went shooting up his leg- ... hang on...

The Sylveon began to wiggle his toes, his eyes shooting open when he couldn't wiggle the fourth set. He looked over to stare in horror at his back leg. Where it should have been was now a stump wrapped up in bandages that looked like they needed to be changed. What happened to his leg?!

His eyes widened as he remembered. Those bad humans beating Prosper. That Nidorino that wouldn't let go! His friends were taken away, but his trainer managed to save him before he was killed... Oh no, Prosper!

_"Prosper! Prosper, where are you!?"_ He tried to get up, only to cry out in agony as his cuts and gashes reopened. The little Pokémon didn't care in the slightest, determined to find his friend no matter what! "_Prosper! Please answer me! Please be okay!"_

* * *

In the front, Nurse Joy frowned when she heard a crash in the back room. She had been about to ask Prosper something "What the...?

The trainer stood up immediately upon hearing the cries of a distressed Pokémon from the same direction. "AMICUS!" He hopped over Nurse Joy's desk and ran past her, the nurse not far behind.

* * *

_"P-Prosper!"_ Amicus had given up trying to walk around after he fell off the table. He hurt everywhere, and to his humiliation, all he could even do was cry like an Eevee kit. "I-I wanna go home! Prosper, where are you?!"

"AMICUS!"

The Sylveon stopped sobbing, his tears changing from those of grief and pain to joy, but still pain. "_Prosper! I'm over here!"_

The man from the front ran in and gently scooped up the traumatized Pokémon, nuzzling him to calm him down. "Amicus... I was so scared that I'd lost you..."

Amicus smiled tiredly, returning the nuzzles as best he could. "_Prosper... you're okay... Oh, thank Arceus, you're okay!_"

Nurse Joy watched from the door, smiling softly at the pair. Such a bond was a wonder to see between people and Pokémon, even if she saw it everyday.

* * *

She gave Prosper a room so he could rest with Amicus. The little Pokémon needed a lot of time to heal completely, and potions and powders could only solve some problems.

The Sylveon rested in Prosper's lap on the bed, purring as his trainer stroked his velvety fur. The sound reverberated around the room as Nurse Joy came back in. " Mr. Fairchild?"

Prosper looked up at her, raising an eyebrow. " Yes, ma'am?"

"I... I've been meaning to ask you something important. About how you and Amicus got your wounds."

He frowned slightly, he thick brows furrowing. This had been a topic he really hadn't wanted to talk about. "Ask away."

She nodded, sitting in a chair near the bed. "Are you _the _Prosper Fairchild? The one Team Vitium disposed of?

A sigh escaped his lips. "... yes," he said after a few moments. "I am- was." He caught himself, pausing as he felt the reality of those words. "I... was the champion."

Her eyes widened. "How did Schwall beat you? You were the strongest trainer in the Tempest region!"

"He cheated."


	3. Chapter 3

_**Pokémon: Vengeance**_

**Tempest Pokémon League**

_The previous day..._

Prosper smiled at the man challenging him. "I'm amazed you made it this far!"

The man huffed indignantly at him, pulling out a Pokéball from his pocket. "Insolent boy. I shall beat you down like a fly." He smirked to himself. "Maybe that should be your name. _'Fly-boy.'_ I like the sound of that."

"So much animosity! Someone seems to have some anger issues!" Prosper drew out is own Pokéball. "Now, lets party! Go, Amicus!" The champion tossed the Pokéball, letting out his partner. The Sylveon bounced around happily on the field, ready for battle.

_"__We're gonna win, Prosper! Just like always!"_ cheered the small Pokémon.

"That's right, buddy!"

_"Whoo-hoo!"_

Prosper's smile fell when he noticed his opponent start to laugh. "What's so funny?"

"Just that you have no idea whom you are dealing with! Grunts! Attack!" the man yelled with a snap of his fingers.

Th entrance to he chamber they were in burst open with a violent explosion, sending debris everywhere. People in uniforms similar to the man's rushed in with their Pokémon at their sides. At once, they began to attack Prosper and Amicus, knocking them to their knees before surrounding them.

Some Poison-types went after the Sylveon, whom started to whine in fear._ "Prosper..."_

"Amicus! Hold o- GRAAAAAHH!" a foot planted itself into his abdomen, followed by several others like it. Fist landed well aimed punches to his back and head as well. Several bones were broken as he tried to defend himslef. His suffering only got worse when he heard Amicus scream in agony, causing him to fight even harder.

"Enough!" the man ordered. "Take his Pokémon!"

"Sir! What about the Sylveon?" asked a grunt.

The man laughed as he walked towards Prosper. "Leave it. It's crippled anyway." He looked down at the bloodied champion before him, smirking as his Pokémon were taken away. "How does it feel, Fly-boy, to have everything taken from you?"

"G-go..." Proper groaned, spiting out some blood. "Go to hell..." He cried out when the man kicked him hard in the chest, forcing him to roll over onto his back.

The man leaned in close to the champion, speaking softly yet harshly. "Remember the name Schwall, Fly-boy. Because my Team Vitium and I shall kill you should you ever think to take us down. Understood?" Schwall didn't even wait for an answer before he and his team left.

_"P...P-Prosper..."_

Prosper struggled to his Pokémon's side, picking up his Pokéball. "Amicus... return..." He withdrew the grievously wounded Sylveon, tears falling as the image of Amicus's twisted, mangled, and gnawed on leg burned itself into his mind. He then got to his feet and staggered towards a side door. "I'm sorry... I'm sorry..." he repeated softly as quiet sobs wracked his broken chest.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Pokémon: Vengeance**_

**Drizzle Town**

_Present time..._

Nurse Joy stared wide eyed at him. "How did you even make it here...?"

"Used a Super Potion on myself. Those things may be made for Pokémon, but their REALLY effective on humans."

"Why not just go to a hospital in Hale City. It's closest to Mt. Nubila and the Pokémon League."

Prosper sighed softly. "The city would have been covered with Team Vitium members. I'd have been killed on sight. So I took the ferry out of there before they shut everything down."

She pet Amicus gently as the Pokémon slept. "What do you plan on doing once Amicus is healed up?"

"I plan to find as many allies as I can. Anyone who can fight Team Vitium. Could you talk to the other Nurse Joys so they can spread the word to the Gym Leaders?" He looked at her pleadingly. "I know you've helped me more than I could ever repay you for, but I need to ask you for help again."

With a pleasant smile, Nurse Joy nodded in consent. "Of course! No monster like Schwall should rule this region. I'll do everything I can to help you!"

Prosper grinned, giving her a friendly hug. "Thank you so much..."

* * *

**Team Vitium Headquarters  
**

Schwall's boots clacked quietly on the tile floor as he made his way towards the labs. His scientists had called him to tell him that they had made progress on the 'upgrades' to the test subjects, and he was just itching to know more.

Guards at the lab entrance saluted to him before letting him in. The cries of Pokémon echoed around the metal walls of the lab as different experiments took place on them. Scientists watched the results with interest, collecting as much data as they could.

The head scientist met up with Schwall. "Sir. We have made major progress on Operation: Ignitus. One of the former champion's Pokémon's body has started accepting the changes and modifications."

"Show me which one."

The scientist nodded, taking him to a cage. Inside was a Feraligatr, limp on the floor of the small cage. It's body was bruised and broken, and pieces of metal seemed to be welded to it's skin. "We had to give it sedatives, but the splicing and upgrades have started to take effect."

Schwall smirked at the watery behemoth before him. "Excellent. Keep me updated at all times, do you understand?"

"Yes, sir."


	5. Chapter 5

_**Pokémon: Vengeance**_

**Drizzle Town**

_A few days__ later... _

_"WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"_ Amicus squealed as he tested out a prosthetic leg Nurse Joy had ordered from Silph Co. a few days prior. It had just come in, and it fit _perfectly._ _"Proper, look at me! I'm running again!"_

Prosper laughed, his companion's joy infectious. "I can see that. You're doing great!"

The Sylveon giggled, bouncing around the Pokémon Center. He nearly ran into Nurse Joy when she came in. "Are we having fun?" she asked, chuckling at the Fairy-type's antics.

"Yep! We're about ready to leave," Prosper said.

This caught her off-guard. "Already?"

He nodded. "We can't stay. Not with Team Vitium still causing havoc. You and the town would be in danger." He gave her a reassuring smile. "Don't worry about us! We'll be fine!"

The small woman gave him a skeptic look, before sighing and shaking her head. "Just be safe, alright? I've heard from the Pokémon Center in Nimbus Town that Team Vitium has been sighted there."

"Then that's where we'll go. C'mon, Amicus!" Prosper knelt down to pick his companion up.

_"Let's get our friend's back!" _Amicus hopped into Prosper's arms eagerly, nuzzling his jaw affectionately.

Nurse Joy waved goodbye to the pair as they left, unable to shake the feeling that they were walking into something awful.

* * *

**Nimbus Town**

After an hour's walk down the road, the pair came upon the town. No one was outside, not even Pokémon. Everything was dead quiet.

Prosper looked around in concern, holding Amicus close. "I don't like this..." he said softly.

_"Me neither. It doesn't smell right." _The Sylveon's ear twitched suddenly. _"Wait... I heard something."_

"Where?" Prosper looked down at his companion.

_"Near the Pokémart. By the other entrance to town." _He frowned. _"It sounds... strange..."_

The trainer nodded, heading towards the exit as cautiously as possible. They hid behind a small store, watching the exit for any danger. "See anything?" he whispered.

_"I... I don't think- Oh no..." _The Sylveon's eyes widened as he watched something patrol the exit. _"It's Benny..."_

"What?!" Prosper covered his mouth quickly to silence himself. "You sure?"

_"Take a look yourself."_

Prosper did, leaning out a bit to look. He saw the Feraligatr he had known since he was a child and it a Totodile, but something was clearly wrong. Benny's ridges on his back were now metal spikes, and his right arm had been replaced with a metal one with long, gruesome claws. His eyes looked unfocused and void of emotion as he kept his vigil.

"Oh my Arceus... What did that bastard do to Benny...?"

_"I'm not even sure that's Benny anymore..." _Amicus said softly, placing a paw gently on his friend's hand. _"Benny may be long gone..."_


	6. Chapter 6

**_Pokémon: Vengeance_**

**Nimbus Town**

"No. Benny's still in there. I know he is." Prosper put Amicus down on the ground. "I'm going talk to him."

_"WHAT?! Are you crazy?! He'll kill you!" _The Sylveon whined softly. _"Don't do this!"_

He looked on solemnly, clenching his fists. "I have to try." He walked out from behind the building as calmly as he could as to not startle the Feraligatr. "Benny!" he called. "Benny, it's me!"

Benny snarled, his eyes void of recognition. Smoke billowed from his maw when he opened it to roar.

"Benny! Please, listen to me!" Prosper came a bit closer, his arms out spread. "It's me, Prosper! I'll never, ever hurt you! You know that!"

The mutilated Pokémon wouldn't listen and charged forward, intent on ramming straight into his trainer. Said man would not move, despite Amicus's cries of fear echoing through the town.

"Night Daze," came a sudden cry from an unknown person as a Zoroark came in and launched an attack at Benny. The Feraligatr went down, knocking his head on a large rock hard enough to make him bleed.

"BENNY!" Prosper cried as he ran to the behemoth's side, wrapping his arms around his blue, scaly body. "Benny, wake up!"

"What on earth are you doing?! That thing is going to wake up!" A petite woman with short brown hair and a red button up shirt came over, her Zoroark at her side.

"He's not a thing!" He yelled angrily. "He's my friend! You have no right to call him that!"

"I'm sorry, but a Feraligatr is clearly not suppis ed to be breathing out smoke," She said haughtily.

He glared at her. "Who are you?"

She smirked, crossing her arms over her chest. "I am Alyx, and is appreciate it if I got a thank you."

"... thanks, I guess..."

* * *

Benny groaned as he faded in and out of consciousness. He could feel arms around his body, and two voices yelling at each other.

"You really need to get away from it," came a voice he didn't recognize. It sounded like a very mean lady...

"Quit talking about Benny like he's a monster!" Oh, he knew that voice. That was... _Prosper! _Oh, Arceus above, he had attacked Prosper! He didn't sound hurt, but oh how the behemoth hoped he hadn't.

He stirred as he opened his eyes. He saw his trainer holding him in his arms, protecting him from the woman and her Zoroark. Prosper looked fine, though he looked pretty angry for some reason.

"It's awake!" The woman cried, her Zoroark getting ready to attack.

"Hold it!" Prosper yelled before looking down at the Feraligatr. "Benny? Can you here me?"

Benny nodded hesitantly. _"Prosper...?"_

_"And me too!"_ came the pleased voice of Amicus, who bounced into the Feraligatr's view. _"We're both okay!"_

Benny smiled softly. _They were safe... Good..._ He shut his eyes as unconsciousness overtook him once more.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Pokémon: Vengeance**_

**Nimbus Town**

It had started raining again. Despite it being in the late afternoon, it looked near evening.

Alyx and her Zoroark sat outside the room where Prosper and Amicus watched over Benny. She couldn't understand why they cared about such a monster, even when it tried to kill one of them. Just how crazy were they?

"I don't get it..." She watched Prosper rub the behemoth's back as if nothing were so horribly wrong. "How could they not be afraid of that thing?"

Her Zoroark shrugged. _"You never really understood people."_

She sent it a glare. "What's that supposed to mean?"

_"You simply can't understand unless it's happened to you. For them, someone they care deeply about has been hurt grievously. Abused, even. They're trying to make him feel better."_

She huffed softly. "I guess you're right. Whoever did that to to that Feraligatr is a monster..."

* * *

Benny purred quietly as Prosper rubbed some soothing oils around the inflamed areas of his body that his upgrades irritated. _"Ya really don't gotta do this for me, Prosper. I'd understand if you'd just left me."_

"Nonsense. Why would I ever leave you?" The trainer smiled at Benny. "You're family. We have to stick together, no matter what."

_"But... I'm a freak. I even tried to kill you!"_

Amicus snorted from his spot by Benny's maw. _"That wasn't you, Benny. We've known you for fourteen years. You're not a monster. You're a big softy who is really smart and has a crush on Mavis."_

The Feraligatr looked at him incredulously. _"How the hell did you know that?!"_

"Dude. We've known since forever." Prosper put the oil away. "I think even she knows."

_"WHAT?!"_

Prosper and Amicus laughed at the flustered behemoth, especially when smoke rose from his nostrils.

* * *

Alyx couldn't help but chuckle at their antics. To have a relationship so strong with your Pokémon that they're considered family sounded... nice. _I may have to work on that..._ she thought to herself as she headed towards the exit, the gentle patter of rain and the laughter and bickering of Prosper and his Pokémon filling the soon to be empty hallway.

Day soon turned to dusk as the young woman stepped out into the rain. She doubted this would be the last time she and Prosper would meet. She did want to see that curious man again.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Pokémon: Vengeance**_

**Nimbus Town**

Prosper smiled as he watched Benny and Amicus sleep, the Sylveon's fluffy body tucked under the Feraligatr's jaw like a kitten. Amicus's prosthetic had been removed so he could lie down. Prosper had let a few kids even decorate it wit stickers.

His family was still alive. They were out there somewhere, but alive.

The rain had stopped. _We can set out tomorrow. _With that thought, Prosper closed his eyes and joined his friends in slumber.

* * *

**Team Vitium Headquarters**

Baby Doll opened her eyes as she came out of her trance, a smile on her pink lips. The Medicham had heard about Benny going offline, so she had went into the psychic trance to know why. To her pleasant surprise, she had located her trainer and Amicus along with the mechanized Feraligatr.

_"Friends! Wake Up!" _she called to the other cages. _"I have found Prosper and Amicus!"_

_"What?" _rumbled a Haxorus known to all as The Grump. His real name was George. _"__How is that possible? You heard Schwall."_

Nimue the Mismagius rolled her eyes and the dragon. _"This is Prosper we're talking about. You know he wouldn't go down without a fight."_

_"I'm just saying-"_

_"What..."_ came a feeble voice. The Talonflame next to George stirred weakly. _"What about... Benny...?"_

_"He's fine too, Mavis," _Baby Doll told her, reaching over to stroke her bloodstained feathers. _"He's with them right now. They're all safe."_

Mavis smiled softly at the news. _"Where... are they?"_

_"The __Pokémon Center in Nimbus Town. They're asleep."_

The Pokémon all fell silent as some guards came in. The two brutes were talking to each other.

"So, which one does Schwall want for the experiments this time?" one asked.

"Uhh..." The other looked over her notes. "It says the Medicham."

"The weird one that wears one of Fairchild's shirts? Do we gotta?" the first whined.

"We don't gotta choice." They unlocked Baby Doll's cage and dragged her out roughly by her arms. "Be careful! It kicks hard!"

"Don't gotta tell me twice!"

The other Pokémon protested to their friend and only connection outside being taken away from them, banging against the bars of their cages as much as they could.

_"Friends, please do not put up a riot for me!"_ She called, still struggling. _"I shall return to you all soon!_

_"BABY DOLL!" _George roared as she was taken from view. _"COME BACK!"_

_"GIVE IT UP, GEORGE!"_ Nimue yelled, silencing him. _"Your girlfriend isn't coming back!"_

He snarled at her, but fell silent when Mavis spoke. _"Please top fighting each other... What is that going to solve...?"_

_"Nothing..."_ they mumbled.

_"Exactly... Baby Doll will come back. We just have to wait..."_

George looked away from the once powerful bird. He couldn't stand being without his Baby Doll... but losing her completely... He'd wait for her.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Pokémon: Vengeance**_

**Cloud Forest- outside of Nimbus Town**

Benny rolled his eyes as Amicus pranced around with all the Bug-types in Cloud Forest. The Sylveon was giddy about his stickers, and was strutting his stuff as he showed them off.

_"You're gonna get lost or something doin' that, bud," _there Feraligatr snorted.

_"No, I won't! I never get lost!"_

"What about that one time you got lost in the maze in the Tornado City gym?" Prosper asked.

_"Or when ya got stuck on Victory road?"_

"Or-"

_"Shut up!" _Amicus huffed at them, walking over a log. _"Just point out my flaws, why don't you?"_

The pair snickered. "Fine, we'll stop."

The Sylveon nodded. _"Thank you."_

A flock of Fletchling and Fletchinder flew overhead. Benny's mood dampened at the sight of them, and his thoughts turned to Mavis.

Prosper raised an eyebrow at the behemoth next to him. "What's wrong?"

_"I can't stop thinkin' about Mavis. I haven't seen her since they took me away from the others." _He sighed softly. _"I hope she's okay..."_

_"She's gotta be!" _Amicus smiled up at him. _"She's the strongest out of all of us!"_

_"Yeah... but this ain't a battle."_

Prosper and Amicus nodded solemnly. They understood that this was nothing like a Pokémon battle. They were fighting for their lives.

* * *

**Team Vitium Headquarters**

George looked up as the doors opened, revealing the grunts who came before. They carried Baby Doll between them. The Medicham was bloody, and her arms we're encased in metal claws. Her eyes were wrapped in bloody bandages.

_"Baby..." _He snarled angrily, banging againot his cage to get to her._ "BABY DOLL! What did you do to her!?"_

A Mightyena that was with the two grunts shook its head._ "I heard they gave her bionic eyes. That one isn't a common upgrade... I really wish I could help you guys, but I'd get punished."_

Nimue nodded to the canine. _"We understand. At least you care."_

Baby Doll stirred once her cage door was shut.

_"Baby Doll! Are you okay?" G_eorge asked her.

_"I... I believe so... my arms hurt, though..."_

He sighed softly._ "How about your eyes?"_

She tried to sit up_. "They burn a bit. Thank you for your concern."_

George gave her a soft smile._ She's alive..._


	10. Chapter 10

_**Pokémon: Vengeance**_

**Team Vitium Headquarters**

George had spent many hours throwing his body weight around his much too tiny cage, and all the work paid off. He may have accidentally made his cage fall over, but now he was next to his beloved Baby Doll.

Said Medicham loved the attention he gave her, smiling when he held her her hand or nuzzled her through the bars. He made her feel safe, which was something she really needed at the moment.

_"How you holding up, Baby Doll?" _He asked as the others slept, keeping his voice low.

She smiled at him gently. Her bandages had been removed, and George could see the glowing white eyes that replaced her old ones in the dark room. _"I am sore, but I will live. How do you feel?"_

_"Ah, I'm fine, Baby. My back's killing me, though." _Large metal rods poked out of his back now. The scientists had changed him to an Electric type, and the rods collected and stored electricity in him. _"You hungry? I saved some of my food for you."_

_"Thank you, Geor-" _She suddenly stiffened, and her eyes turned from white to red. The door opened, and a captain came in. They led the squads of grunts beneath them with the assistance of the squad leader. The captain held a remote in his hand. With the push of a button, Baby Doll stood up and waited for the captain to open her cage. Once he did, she followed him obediently, like a little robot.

_"What are you doing with Baby?! Where are you taking her!?" _George's frantic cries awoke Nimue and Mavis from their slumber. _"BABY DOLL!"_

_"It's no use..." _Nimue shook her head._ "She's not coming back this time..."_

_"No..." _Tears fell down his face. _"Baby Doll... BABY DOLL!"_

His roars of anguish echoed through the building, and all the Pokémon but the one whom the roar was about heard George's pain.

* * *

**Schwall's Office**

Schwall smirked as the captain and the modified Baby Doll entered his office. "Ah, I see her upgrades are functioning properly."

The captain nodded, smirking. "She works like dream. It's like a toy robot!"

"Excellent. Now, I want you to take it with you to Blizzard City to take over the gym. And make sure she doesn't go offline like the Feraligatr."

"Understood!" The captain saluted before going to carry out his mission.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Pokémon: Vengeance**_

**Outside the Cloud Forest, in Pahoehoe City**

Pahoehoe City resided under a volcano, like Lavaridge in Hoenn. However, this was the largest city in eastern part of the Tempest Region, and the second largest in the entire region. It was always snowing there, and a series of deep trenches protected it from the ongoing lava flows. The lava would seep into the ocean. Fire-types, rock-types, ground-types, and steel-types ran freely here.

Benny felt at home here now. The fire within him seemed to burn as brightly as the lava in the trenches. Before, it felt too dry for him, and it had been just terribly uncomfortable.

_"How you holding up, Benny?" _Amicus asked.

_"Pretty good, considerin'." _He stretched his arms. People stared at the strange Pokémon, some fearfully. He chose to ignore them. _"Proper, why are here?"_

"Well, we need supplies, and I need to see my old mentor. He always has an ear open for gossip."

Amicus giggled. _"That guy was weird! Didn't he try to kick you in the face that one time?"_

Prosper sighed, frowning at the memory. "Yes... He succeeded most of the time."

The two Pokémon snickered at the memory. _"He lives here now?" _Benny asked.

"That's what I heard through the grape vine." The trainer straightened his back. "It's supposed to be near the Pokémon Gym..."

* * *

Prosper face palmed. This couldn't be happening...

_"He's the new Gym Leader...?" _Amicus asked, tilting his head. _"Who authorized this?"_

_"Probably the local government,"_ Benny said. _"Pahoehoe has a strange mayor..."_

"Shut up, both of you," Prosper sighed. "At least he's the seventh gym... He'd just give badges out if it were anything less..." He knocked on the door of the house next to the gym. An Electivire answered, raising an eyebrow at them. "I... Tell Dre that midget is here..."

The Electivire snorted. _"A'ight. Hol' up a sec." _It shut the door for a few seconds before yelling could be heard between it and a human male.

The door opened again, revealing a man in his 30s with black hair and a beard. He was a head shorter that the blond, as was most everyone. "Ellie, I am not an old coot!" he yelled at the Electivire before turning to Prosper, his eyes widening in surprise. "Midget! Wow, you grew up big..."

_"Hi, Dre!" _chirped Amicus, wagging his tail at the gym leader.

"Hello to you too, Ami- What happened to your leg!?" He scooped up the Syleveon and hugged him close. "Who would do such a thing to you?!"

"That's what I'm here to talk about, Dre," Prosper said, regaining his mentor's attention. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but... i need your help."

Dre's face turned serious as he stepped out of the way. "Come inside. You don't know who might be listening nowadays..."

The trio nodded, following his instructions. The gym leader shut and locked the door behind them.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Pokémon: Vengeance**_

**Pahoehoe City**

Dre eyed the trio sitting on the couch in front of him. Prosper had told him what happened in as much detail as he could, and was now waiting for his mentor's response.

"This is serious, isn't it?" Dre asked. "Like, super serious."

Prosper nodded. "Yeah. We need your help.

The older man sighed, rubbing the back of his head. "Why is it you always seem to attract trouble? Even when we first met, you just got into so much shit that I'd always wondered if you were cursed or something."

The trainer looked away bashfully.

"However, that doesn't mean you don't have my help." Dre grinned, crossing his arms. "I wanna get in on this ass kickin' too! No more should do this to Pokémon like that."

Benny felt his arm as Dre said this, the steel cold beneath his fingers.

_"They have the others as well,"_ Amicus said. _"From what Benny says, Team Vitium is doing this to create the perfect Pokémon. Through any means necessary."_

"Then we have no time to lose. You boys can stay here tonight. I've heard Team Vitium is in Blizzard City, and you guys need rest before going."

The three nodded, thanking him for his hospitality.

* * *

Dre sighed as he listened to Prosper and his Pokémon bicker with one another. "Some things never change," he chuckled.

He looked over some of his old things on the mantle. His greatest prize was a picture from about ten years ago of him giving up his seat as Champion of the Tempest Region to a 11 year-old Prosper. The kid was significantly shorter back then, only up to Dre's hip. How he turned from a midget into a bean pole was beyond the gym leader's comprehension.

_"Yo, boss?" _

Dre turned to see Ellie, his Electivire, and Dirk, his Garchomp, watching him from the doorway. "What is it?"

_"What happens if we lose this time?"_ Dirk asked. _"It's not like I think we'll lose, but..."_

_"We just want to know if what happened to Prosper and his Pokémon will happen to us," _Ellie finished. _"We don't want to be taken from you like that..."_

The gym leader smiled softly at them, but it wasn't a happy smile. "Guys... this isn't going to be a simple battle. We've walked into a war. But if it means we can save Pokémon from becoming tools and weapons, then it'll all be worth it."

They nodded hesitantly. All three of them were afraid, not just for themselves, but for everyone if they lost.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Pokémon: Vengeance**_

**Pahoehoe City**

Prosper screamed as he was dragged out of bed by Dre's very excitable Darmanitan Clyde, the ape-like Pokémon laughing loudly. "LEMME GO, CLYDE!"

_"Fat chance, chico!" _He dragged him down the stairs and to the kitchen, making the trainer hit his head on a few things. _"It's morning! Levántate!"_

"NO!NO UP!" He hit his head on the cabinet. "Ah, SHIT!"

"Clyde, thank you for getting his lazy ass up," Dre called from the breakfast table.

The Darmanitan grinned wider and put the dazed Prosper in a chair at the table. _"No problemo, jefe!" _Clyde bounded off with a cackle into the living room.

Prosper glared at his mentor, rubbing the back of his head. "Do you really have to re-initiate the wake up call...?"

"Yup! I've been trying to wake your skinny ass up for over an hour!" The gym leader laughed at the scowl he was given. "Hey, not my fault you've fallen into bad habits."

Prosper groaned, rubbing his forehead. "What do you want?"

"It's about Baby Doll. She's been seen in Blizzard City."

This got the trainer's attention. He sat up quickly. "What?"

"Clarian, the Blizzard City gym leader, saw her there. She wore one of your shirts, like she normally does."

"Is she okay?"

Dre shrugged. "No clue. However, Team Vitium plans on doing something with the ancient ruins outside of the city."

"The Ruins of Renascentia?" Prosper scowled. "Isn't there a portal there to some kind of other world?"

"That's the theory. Clarian thinks they'll find a way to activate it." Dre crossed his arms. "They might be able to find a way to capture a legendary Pokémon."

"We need to stop them!" Prosper made to stand, but the gym leader stopped him. "What?"

"You need to be wary. Baby Doll might not be the same. And it won't name as easy to get her back as Benny was."

He nodded, scowling with determination.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Pokémon: Vengeance**_

**The Ruins of ****Renascentia**

Team Vitium had nearly taken over Blizzard City within the night. The idiotic gym leader Clarian and her Fairy-types were no match for the Administrator Schwall had sent to oversee the mission.

"Ms. Larkspur-" came the ignorant call of one of the captains.

"MR. Larkspur," said admin corrected, lavender eyes narrowing at the captain. "What do you want?"

"U-Uh... some grunts spotted Fairchild on the road with the gym leader of Pahoehoe!"

The admin smirked, running a gloved hand through snowy locks of hair. "Then what are you waiting for? Destroy them."

"Yes, ma'am- I mean, sir!"

"...hold up."

The captain stopped in his tracks, looking at his superior. "Yes, sir?"

Larkspur chuckled darkly. "aren't you the captain that controls the Medicham?"

"Yes, sir."

He extended his hand towards him. "Give it to me. It would be a shame if Fairchild managed to break another one of Master Schwall's toys, now wouldn't it?"

"I..." The captain looked conflicted. "Master Schwall said I need to keep it-"

"Master Schwall isn't here. Therefore, I'm your superior officer, and you will do as I say." A note of malice was clear in the short man's tone. "Do you understand?"

The captain quickly gave the remote to Larkspur. "Y-Yes, sir!"

Larkspur smiled, putting the remote in his pocket. "Excellent. Now off you go." As the captain left to deal with the enemy in the city below, the admin couldn't help but laugh softly to himself. "Soon, I'll be running the show," he told himself before entering the ruins to escape the harsh winds of the Winterheart Mountains.

* * *

**Blizzard City**

Prosper shivered as the cold mountain winds swept through the snow covered streets of Blizzard City. N matter how many times he came to this place, it never ceased to amaze him how the people who lived here weren't Popsicles by then. The city resided on the ledges of the Wintershed Mountains, and right above it on the summit of the largest mountain were The Ruins of Renascentia. The ancient society that resided there had long since gone, but their descendants thrived tin the towns and city below it.

Dre smirked at his pupil, looking as warm as could be. "Let's move it, midget! We gotta find Clarian before Team Vitium gets to the ruins!"

"H-How are you not freezing your balls off here?! You live under a fucking volcano!"

"I grew up here as a kid! Never felt cold in my entire life!"

Amicus scowled from Prosper's jacket. He, too, was freezing. _"I b-bet he's wearing thermals or s-something..."_

"P-Probably..." his trainer grumbled.

The gym leader snorted at them. "Wimps, the both of ya! The only reason I don't call Benny one is because he's got metal arms. He'd get frostbite."

_"That's why he's in his Pokéball." _The Sylveon shivered.

Dre suddenly stopped, causing Prosper to run into him. "OW! What the hell, old man!? Why'd you stop!?"

"They're already here..."

"What?" Prosper looked around him to see the smoldering wreckage that was once the Blizzard City Gym. There were no bodies, thank Arceus. "Why would they do this...?"

"To stop any resistance," came an elderly voice from behind them. They turned to see an old woman with her gray hair pulled into a ponytail. "It's what they do."

Dre smiled at her. "Glad to see you're okay, Clarian."

"Likewise," the elderly gym leader replied with a smile.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Pokémon: Vengeance**_

**Outside Blizzard City**

Clarian was surprisingly energetic and strong for her age. She easily took down grunt after grunt as she led Dre and Prosper up the mountain paths to wards the ruins above. Not even Poison-types could stop her.

"How old is she?" Prosper asked Dre as they followed her.

"Seventy-two!" she called back merrily before punching a grunt in the gut. "And I'm still going strong!"

The men looked at one another, both surprised by her response. They quickly ran after the old woman when they found she was several yards up the mountain ahead of them. "WAIT UP!"

She laughed at them, not even stopping. "Youth these days..."

* * *

**The Ruins of ****Renascentia**

Larkspur grinned as he had Baby Doll remove rubble from an artifact. "I can't believe it... The legends are true! They're actually true!" He laughed in excitement as he surveyed the artifact. It was an archway made of marble. It was decorated with carvings of Pokémon, people, and hieroglyphs in a forgotten language. Eighteen gems of varying colors rested around the arch way.

"You!" He called, pointing at a scientist. "Translate this when we return to headquarters! We have a lot of work to do!"

The scientist nodded, ordering his crew to scan the walls, archway, and anywhere there were hieroglyphs. They were almost everywhere.

"This going to be perfect! We actually found the gateway to the Alpha Realm!" He had Baby Doll go stand guard in front of the temple chamber. "Soon, even the gods will bow at our feet!"

The few grunts cheered, just as excited by the discovery. However, none of them knew that Schwall and Larkspur had two entirely different plans for the gateway. One had plans for a better future with humanity as the master race. The other... well, such thoughts were for another time.

The administrator grinned down at the grunts. "Ladies and Gentlemen! We are one step closer to humanity's future! We shall rule this world!"

A loud cheer echoed through the chamber as the grunts voiced their agreement, fists thrust up into the air.

Larkspur chuckled at their enthusiasm. _Just you wait, Schwall. There's a new king in town._


	16. Chapter 16

_**Pokémon: Vengeance**_

**The Entrance to The Ruins of Renascentia**

_"Whoa..." _Amicus gasped as he looked around from the warmth of Prosper's jacket. Around them stood the crumbling ruins of a civilization long forgotten. In the center of it all stood a mighty temple, seemingly untouched by time. A crumbling statue of arceus stood in front of the entrance, at the top of the stairs.

"No time for sight-seeing, boys!" Clarian said, frowning in the direction of the wind. "A snow storm's brewing. We need to get inside before it hits."

Prosper nodded, holding his Sylveon closer. "Right."

"Into the temple, then," Dre said, running up the steps as fast as he could without slipping. His apprentice following behind him. Neither worried about Clarian, since she out ran them anyway.

_"Prosper? Will we see Baby Doll in there?" _the small Pokémon asked his trainer, snuggling into him.

"I don't know, buddy." Prosper stroked his fur. "I really don't know..."

* * *

_"Larkspur...?"_

The administrator looked over at his beloved Arcanine, Rosie. "What is it?"

_"What are you going to do? You know, if you overthrow Schwall?"_

"I'll tell you when I know it's safe." He rubbed her mane, smiling when her tail wagged. "But it's gonna be big."

She nuzzled his hand. _"No doubt. This is you were talking about."_

He chuckled, sitting down on a rock. "I love you so much, Rosie. You are the best Pokémon I ever had the pleasure to meet."

She giggled, resting her head in his lap. _"I love you, too-"_

"Mr. Larkspur, sir!" called a captain. "Fairchild made it into the ruins! He's in the temple!"

"WHAT?!" Larkspur immediately stood up. "I want all grunts trying to stop that blond idiot right now! Do you understand me?!"

"Y-Yessir!" She quickly ran, relayibg the orders immediately.

Rosie nuzzled her friend's side. _"It's gonna be okay, Larkspur..."_

"No, it won't! He's going to ruin everything!" The administrator clenched his fists. "I will not have my plans interrupted by some punk with stupid goggles on his head!"

The Arcanine whined in worry. Larkspur's temper never did bring the trainer any good.


	17. Chapter 17

_**Pokémon: Vengeance**_

**Alpha Temple, The Ruins of Renascentia**

Larkspur paced across the floor of the temple chamber, listening tho the grunts over the comm link. He had stayed behind as the scientists were evacuated out of the temple through a back entrance.

Apparently, the enemy group had split up to find the correct passage into the chamber, and most of the grunts had gotten lost in the temple's maze-like corridors. Those that hadn't gotten lost were confronting Fairchild and his friends, and were losing.

This did absolutely nothing to help with the administrator's rage. He was ready to burst.

_"Larkspur, please calm down,"_ Rosie said softly, trying to catch up with he trainer. _"You're just going to get yourself in trouble, and then you'll be back at square one. We might even get killed."_

"That PUNK'S going to get us killed as well!" He gripped his hair. "If we fail this, Schwall's going to take you away from me and modify you! I can't let that happen!"

She got in his path, sitting in front of him. _"Larkspur, remember the thing I made you promise me to never, ever do?"_

Her words made him stop. "Yeah..."

_"Well, I'm revoking that promise. But not here. You'll know when it's time."_

"Rosie... are you sure about this?" He held her face in his hands. "This could backfire on us really bad, and-"

_"I don't care. Sometimes we need to do things we don't like. I won't leave you because of this." _She licked his face affectionately. _"As long as you take that monster down, I don't care what happens..."_

Larkspur hesitantly nodded, regaining his composure. "Alright... But promise me that you'll run away from here when things go south. Go to the gym leaders, or Fairchild, even. But get away from here."

Now it was the Arcanine's turn to nod. _"I promise."_

"Good." He took his purple scarf off and wrapped it around her neck, then put her Pokéball in her mouth. "Now go hide. Fairchild's coming."

_"Alright. Be safe." _She gave him one last lick before going hide behind some rubble.

He stood tall in front of the gate way, eyes resting on the entrance to the cave. The administrator knew what was coming. And he was very, very afraid.

* * *

Prosper ran into the chamber after about ten minutes. "Amicus, how you holding up?"

_"Pretty good!"_ The Sylveon bounced around a bit. _"It's warm in here!"_

A laugh drew their attention towards the gateway. Larkspur grinned down at them maliciously. "Well, well, well. Our brave hero has come to stop me!"

"Who are you?" the former champion growled.

"I am Larkspur, one of Schwall's administrators." He bowed dramatically. "I'm here to supervise a mission that we've successfully completed while you and your pitiful friends were out fighting the grunts!" He withdrew Baby Doll's Pokéball fro his pocket. "And now, I shall destroy you!" The administrator sent out the Medicham, her modifications startling the two.

_"What did you do to Baby Doll!?" _Amicus snarled.

"What will happen to you when I snatch you from Fairchild's corpse and take you back to headquarters!" He smirked sadistically.


	18. Chapter 18

**_Pokémon: Vengeance_**

**Alpha temple, The** **Ruins of Renascentia**

Larkspur fixed his teal neck tie, grinning in arrogance and pride. "You feeble specks think you can defeat me? Think again! I didn't get to this position through kissing my boss's ass alone!"

"You are just as crazy as your boss, lady!" Prosper growled. "Amicus, think you can take him?"

_"I-I think so!" _The Sylveon nodded, stepping forward. _"You're going down, lady!"_

The administrator snarled angrily before regaining his composure. "Ignorant peasants! I am a man!"

"Wait, seriously?" The blonde raised an eyebrow.

"Yes! Now shut up and fight!"

"O-Okay, geez!" Prosper stuttered, a little thrown off by the black and teal clad man in front of him. Larkspur could barely classify as a man to him anyway. The guy looked barely 20 years old! "You sure you know what you're-"

"If you don't start the fucking battle, I am going to shove my foot so far up your ass, you'll be tasting my damn shoe! Do you understand?!" Larkspur hissed, his pale face really red with rage. "Medicham, use Psyshock!"

Baby Doll's glowed, and several sharp rocks began to float in the air before shooting at Amicus.

"DODGE IT!" Prosper yelled. "Then use Draining Kiss!"

The Sylveon did as instructed, bouncing out of the way of the rocks gracefully. He managed to get close enough to kiss Baby Doll on the arms, a wave of fairy cuteness slamming into the Medicham.

Baby Doll snarled. In retaliation, she Low Kicked him away from her and into a wall. The smaller Pokémon cried out in pain. His prosthetic was knocked off by the impact.

"AMICUS! GET OUT OF THERE!" Fear was evident in Prosper's brown eyes. He didn't want to lose his best friend, especially by one of his other friends' hands.

* * *

Rosie watched the battle with worry. Larkspur wasn't going to go easy of them. He was probably going to kill him, and wouldn't bat an eye. That cute Sylveon wouldn't stand a chance.

She decided to do something about this.

With a roar, she leapt out of her hiding spot and raced towards the battle, blasting the Medicham with a Flare Blitz. Baby Doll tried to defend herself, but was easily knocked over with a well-placed headbutt to the chest.

Larkspur's eyes widened in surprise. He didn't stop her from snatching the remote from his hands and crushed it In her sharp jaws with a snarl. "What are you...?"

_"Doing what's right," _she whispered, winking at him.

He blinked, nodding slightly before going back into his angry mode. "What the fuck are you doing?! Where the hell did you come from?!

Rosie barked, grabbing Baby Doll and tossing her over her back. She grabbed Prosper by his jacketc when he picked Amicus up. Prosper screamed in terror as the Arcanine ran off through the maze.

* * *

"PUT ME DOWN!" Prosper shrieked as the Arcanine ran through the temples at top speed, avoiding any Team Vitium members. He didn't struggle, for fear of being dropped in some unknown hallway on his head.

The Arcanine put him down after a few minutes, putting Baby Doll next to him. It sat in front of them, tilting its head._ "Are you okay?"_

"Um... I-I guess so..." The trainer was shaking from the adrenaline rush. "Who are you...?"

_"I'm Rosie!" _Her tail wagged happily.

_"Who is your trainer?" _Amicus asked as his friend put his tiny leg back on.

Rosie's ears flattened in embarrassment._ "Well..."_


	19. Chapter 19

**Pokémon:**_** Vengeance**_

**Alpha Temple, The Ruins of Renascentia**

Rosie didn't know how to answer the question. Her trainer worked in the criminal syndicate that wanted to rule the Tempest Region by using modified Pokémon to do it.

_"My... my trainer used to work in Team Vitium."_

"What happened to them?" Prosper asked.

She looked away. _"He didn't agree with what was happening... so they took him out." _She hoped the lie worked. As much as she hated lying, it seemed like the best way to keep them out of Larkspur's way. _  
_

It worked like a charm. Both males whined in sympathy for the Arcanine, giving her hugs. "You poor thing..."

_"Uuuhm..." _She pushed them away with a paw, uncomfortable with such contact. Her trainer was the only one allowed to touch her in such a way. _"Please don't do that..."_

_"Sorry," _Amicus said, sitting next to her._ "So, do you know the way out of here?"_

She nodded. _"I'm not carrying you two this time. Your Medicham gets a free ride only because she can't." _She stood back up, letting Prosper put Baby Doll on her back. _"And do try to keep up. I'm not waiting for you." _Without another word, she began to walk briskly down the dark halls._  
_

"Wait up!" the trainer yelled, grabbing Amicus and running after Rosie before she disappeared from view.

* * *

Dre scowled as he leaned against a wall decorated with some ceremony or ritual his ancestors practiced when there were still people living there. He and Clarian had gotten lost, and thought it best to stay put in case Prosper found them.

The older gym leader was healing up her Gardevoir, Savant, who had done most of the battling. Savant was male, which Dre found rather odd, but thought it rude to actually ask such a question.

"So, when do you think Prosper will find us?" he asked Clarain, cracking his knuckles.

_"He shall arrive momentarily with friends. Some old, one new,"_ Savant answered.

Clarian looked up at her Pokémon, raising an eyebrow. "Why is it you always speak in cryptic messages?"

The Gardevoir shrugged, helping her bandage his arm. _"It seems only natural to me, Lady Clarian. However, Prosper will be here in a few minutes."_

"Finally! I was starting to think midget got himself killed!" Dre grinned, standing up and stretching his sore arms. "Now we can leave!"

_"Dre?" _Amicus called from up the hall before turning the corner._ "Hi, Dre! We got Baby Doll back!"_

"Good!" He grinned at his pupil when he came around, followed by Rosie. "Who's this?"

"That's Rosie," Prosper said, pointing at the Arcanine. "She saved our asses earlier. Some psycho named Larkspur nearly killed us."

Rosie refrained from growling at the insult. Dre noticed the look of anger in her eyes, but said noting about it. "It's nice to meet you," he said politely.

_"Likewise," _she replied curtly, turning to leave._ "Now follow me out. I am not carrying anyone who can walk."_

He snorted at her words, helping Clarian up before following._ The _Pokémon intrigued him.


	20. Chapter 20

**_Pokémon: Vengeance_**

**Blizzard City**

Clarian had allowed the group to rest in her home until Baby Doll woke up. The poor Medicham was placed into a bed in one of the gym leader's guest rooms, with Savant looking after her. Prosper sat next to her bed, watching over her.

The gym leader had also given Prosper a bottle of hair dye. The former champion was not amused by this at all.

"What the hell is this for?" he asked, frowning.

"To dye your hair. You're too easily recognizable." Clarian crossed her arms. "It's permanent hair dye. Temporary stuff would never last long enough."

"I like my hair the way it is, though-"

"Don't you back-sass me!" she snapped, making him shut up. "Do you really want Team Vitium recognizing you? They'll hurt people you come into contact if you keep this look."

The trainer whined. "But..."

She glared at him. "No buts. Dre is getting some clothes for you with Rosie and Amicus, and I have some colored contact lenses that fit your prescription."

"How the fuck did you find that out?" Prosper scowled. "Only Dre and my Pokémon know. Did Dre tell you?"

Clarain laughed at him. "Amicus did! Dre probably forgot, all things considered." She pointed to the bathroom. "Now get to stepping. We got a lot of work to do."

* * *

"You think he'll wear this?" Dre asked Amicus as he held up a plaid button-up shirt. It was a lovely gray and black. Blizzard City had a few clothing shops, most of the clothes coming straight from other regions and/or Hale City. The shop the were in, _Maximus_, specialized in tough clothing that looked fashionable, yet wouldn't tear to threads so easily.

Amicus shook his head. _"He hates plaid. Ooh, but he will wear that black trench coat over there." _He bounded over to said item of clothing, which was hanging on a rack with similar coats. _"Do they have a large?"_

_"Yup,"_ Rosie said, taking one down with her jaws.

_"Perfect." _He ran over to a shelf with slacks. _"Get the black ones!"_

Dre chuckled, picking up a pair. "Anything else?"

_"Yes. A size 11 1/2 of those leather boots up there." _He pointed to a pair of black boots.

Rosie raised an eyebrow. _"What's with all the dark colors? Doesn't he like color?"_

_"Yeah, but he's not going to be Prosper anymore. He needs to hide, so he's gotta be someone else." _Amicus grabbed a whit dress shirt and a vest. _"He does like these kinds of outfits, but would rather wear jeans and leather jackets than this."_

"I've seen how classy the kid can be," the gym leader said. "I think he was a debutante in a past like or something."

The Arcanine snorted a laugh. _"Seriously?"_

Dre nodded, grinning. "Once, we had to go to this party when he around 13. People thought he was some prince from another region."

Amicus giggled. _"I remember that! That was fun!"_

* * *

Baby Doll groaned as she opened her eyes. She couldn't remember what happened. All she knew was that she hurt EVERYWHERE, she was in a soft bed, and there was a man in a towel she did not recognize looking at himself in the mirror. His hair was a blood red, and his eyes matched.

"Jeez... Clarian really did do a number on me," he said in a familiar voice. "I barely recognize myself."

_"...Prosper...?"_

The man turned immediately, confirming Baby Doll's thoughts."Baby Doll, you're awake!" He blushed when he remembered his lack of attire. "S-Sorry!"

She chuckled at his modesty. _"I can't believe you are okay... where are we?"_

"Blizzard City. Team Vitium brought you here with them." He sat next to her on the bed. "How do you feel?"

_"In pain." _She winced. _"What happened to me?"_

"Well, an Arcanine saved us from this guy named Larkspur. She had to knock you out."

_"I see... I am going back to sleep now. I am utterly exhausted..."_

He chuckled softly, smiling. "I won't keep you up."

Baby Doll smiled back, closing her eyes as she fell back into slumber.


	21. Chapter 21

**_Pokémon: Vengeance_**

**Blizzard City**

Dre shut the door with his foot as he came into Clarian's house. He, Amicus, and Rosie had finished their shopping spree for Prosper. They had gotten him a new clothes, a bag to put them in, as well as supplies needed like repels and medical items. The male gym leader paid for all of it, and had even called in a few favors from some old friends of his. All of this would accumulate into the new persona Prosper Fairchild would put on.

He headed upstairs to give Prosper his new clothes. He found his Pupil styling his hair, standing in front of the mirror in the bathroom in his boxers. Baby Doll had been moved downstairs so he could have some privacy. "Hey, midget! Got your new clothes here."

"Leave them on the bed," Prosper said, a comb in between his teeth. He used some gel to push some of his hair to the side. "Do I need to repay you for the clothes?"

"Nah," Dre chuckled, putting the _Maximus _bag on the bed. "I gotta admit, Amicus did a good job picking out clothes for you. You'll look like a new man."

"I already do." Prosper used one last sweep of the comb in his hair before putting it down. "Now get out so I can put on my clothes!"

The gym leader rolled his eyes, shutting the door as he left. He made his way back downstairs and ran into Clarian. "He's gonna be down in a bit."

"Excellent," she said. "And you got him the fake ID?"

"Yup! Everything is in place. No one will recognize him. He'll look like the a fucking spy from the movies when we're done with him."

* * *

Prosper straightened his tie as he gave himself a once-over in the mirror. The man he saw there wasn't Prosper Fairchild. No, this was someone suave, intelligent, and an A-class gentleman. Prosper was most of that already, but still.

He sighed softly to himself, looking at his fake ID. His name was _Wilhelm Maddox. _Even his name sounded fancy.

"Alright, Prosper. Don't be you. You're not you anymore," he said to himself. He put his trench coat on. "You're Wilhelm now. Wilhelm is fancy. He's you at a fancy part. Be you at a fancy party. It'll be easy."

With one last look at himself, he grabbed his bag and went down to the living room. With every step he took, he became less like himself and more like Wilhelm. He repeated his little mantra in his head.

Everyone was in the living room when he came down. Dre sat in an arm chair, Clarian in a love seat, and his Pokémon and Rosie taking up the couch. They all looked up as he entered the room, their eyes wide at his transformation.

_"Wow..." _Benny said, breaking the silence. _"You look amazing..."_

"Thank you," Prosper replied, bowing a bit. He had given himself an accent to add to the persona.

Amicus giggled. _"Team Vitium won't know its you! You look like a super spy!"_

The trainers chuckled, smiling at his comment. This was definitely going to work.


	22. Chapter 22

_**Pokémon: Vengeance**_

**Blizzard City Train Station**

Prosper swiped his ID in the gate scanner, listening to the pleasant _ding _as it accepted him and gave him a ticket. The station was full of people from all walks of life; from kids just starting out on their journey, to experienced trainers travelling for leisure. Many were travelling for business, probably going to Steelburg City down in the valley.

Dre couldn't go with his pupil, as he would draw attention from the wrong crowd. Also, Clarian needed help getting the gym back together. Instead, Rosie went with him. Amicus was too easily spotted in a crowd with his leg, and Benny and Baby Doll were worse off.

The trainer looked at his watch as he waited for the train to arrive, watching discreetly for anyone following him. So far, he saw no one, but that didn't stop a few trainers from sneaking up on him to challenge him to a battle.

_Damn it. Where's that train? _he thought, crossing his arms. _I need to get to Steelburg before Team Vitium can go after Andrew and Johan. _Johan was the gym leader of Steelburg, and specialized in Steel-types. He ran the train system like a well-oiled machine, as well as helped with the mining that took place a little ways up the mountain.

Andrew, however, was a different story. He was Johan's nephew, and had become a member of the Elite Four at only 13. He had lived out on the mountain until Johan found him, and adopted him. The boy was the poster-child for A.D.D. and a wandering spirit, resulting in him running of to Arceus knows where for unknown periods of time. His uncle didn't seem to mind much, and always welcomed him home with open arms. Andrew was special, but also in a worrying way. He seemed to have a way with Pokémon, beyond just that of a trainer and their companion. He could connect to them on an almost spiritual level.

Prosper was worried about Team Vitium using this ability to call forth Legendaries to modify and control them as well. With a creature of that power on their side, no one would go against Schwall and his lackeys.

"Prosper...?" he heard behind him, making him stiffen and turn to look behind him.


	23. Chapter 23

_**Pokémon: Vengeance**_

**Blizzard City Train Station**

Prosper turned around stiffly to see Alyx, the girl from Nimbus town, looking up at him in confusion. They had only met once! How the hell did she recognize him?!

"Prosper, is that you?" she asked. "Why is your-"

"Dear, I have missed you so much!" he said quickly, grabbing her arm. He pulled her through the crowd until they were behind a column and kissed her full on the lips, quickly silencing her protests. Prosper pulled away when they needed air. "Stay quiet," he whispered. "Who knows who could be trying to listen."

Alyx glared at him, but didn't yell at him. "What the hell did you do to yourself?" People were watching them, so she wrapped her arms around his neck to not look conspicuous. "I barely recognized you."

"Which I don't want to happen. Call me Wilhelm, and pretend to be my girlfriend until we can get somewhere safe." He pressed his forehead to hers, saying in a louder voice for passersby: "I love you, dearest."

The girl blushed madly. "I-I love you too," she stuttered before kissing him again. This exchange got people to stop looking at him, the public display of affection repelling them from the pair.

Prosper looked up when the train arrived, standing up and wrapping an arm around Alyx's waist. "You going to Steelburg?"

"Yeah. I was going to challenge Johan to a battle," she whispered back.

"What a coincidence. I need to see Johan, too." They got onto the train, snuggling into each other to keep gazes off of them. The former champion was grateful that she didn't blow his cover, though the kissing was... He didn't know what to think about it honestly, and now wasn't the time nor the place to conduct such trains of thought.

* * *

The two got a seat to themselves. It was a private box, so no one would be listening to them at all.

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT!?" Alyx yelled, slapping Prosper across the face.

He hissed at the sting, grabbing her wrist before she could hit him again. "OW! Good Arceus, woman! I know we're alone, but you need to be quiet!"

"Why the hell did you kiss me?!" she growled, yanking her wrists out of his grasp. She sat down on the navy blue seat, hostility practically radiating off of her in waves.

"Because I'm trying to hide, and I can't have nosy acquaintances of mine blowing my cover! Team Vitium is out to get me and anyone who opposes them, and I don't need anyone I know getting themselves killed!"

She scowled. "You could've just-"

"Just what, Alyx? Asked you to suddenly pretend to be my girlfriend after a polite, formal manner with hundreds of people around us? I needed them to look away, to stop paying attention to us." He sat on the opposite seat, crossing his legs. "I know it was forward, but I had to do it. PDA disgusts people, and they look away."

The girl was silent as she contemplated his words. He wouldn't suddenly change his entire image like that on a whim. From what little she knew about him, he liked a little routine. So, this new face sitting in front of her, even if owned by someone she knew, had to be treated like what it was. "Alright, _Wilhelm. _But, since you kissed me on the platform and we came in together, we need to get off together."

He chuckled dryly. "Are you saying you'll pretend to be my girlfriend?"

"Oh, hush."


	24. Chapter 24

_**Pokémon: Vengeance**_

**Steelburg** City

The train pulled up to the station after several hours of travel. It came to a slow stop, its brakes screeching loudly. The city of Steelburg was a series of steel bridges and platforms that connected two sides of a canyon. Metals and precious gems were mined below in the valley, while the train station got people to work and other places quickly.

As everyone collected their things and got off, Prosper kept his arm wrapped around Alyx. No one bothered them, thinking them an actual couple.

"So, you know where Johan is?" she asked softly, resting her head on his shoulder.

He nodded. "His house is above his gym, which is in an old mine. It's hard to get to, but it's worth it."

"Wow..." She looked up at him. "And you know the way?"

"By heart." His grip on her tightened as he led her through the city. The side streets and bridges were small, barely large enough for a car. People went down these often, and some led down to the mines. Prosper took an alley way on their left, finding the right stair case that led to the gym. Said building was only distinguished by the small sign out front at the entrance of the mine.

Alyx looked at it dubiously. "Is this the right place?"

"Would I seriously take you on a wild goose chase in the city?" He rolled his eyes. "I'm not Dre."

"The Pahoehoe City gym leader?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. "You know him?"

He frowned. "Regrettably," he grumbled. "The man is a lunatic."

The woman giggled softly, smiling. "Really? He seemed nice to me."

Prosper blushed at her expression, looking away. "A-Anyway, we should get inside. Johan is in here."

* * *

Johan sighed at his nephew's antics, looking up from his paper to see Andrew bounce around excitably. "What is it, junge?" he asked, his thick accent making his words sound harsh.

"Prosper's here!" the boy giggled. "And he's brought a pretty lady!"

"Oh?" He raised an eyebrow. The Dragon-type specialist was used to his nephew's "abilities" and his nearly impossible predictions that always came true, no matter how bizarre they were. Andrew had known that Prosper had survived Schwall's attack. _Danke Arceus he wasn't there at the __Pokémon League that day, _he thought to himself. "What does he want?"_  
_

"To speak with you about the bad guys. The lady wants to challenge you."

He nodded. "Alright. Tell the workers to let them by."


	25. Chapter 25

_**Pokémon: Vengeance**_

**Steelburg** **City**

Prosper smiled as they entered the gym. Aside from with Dre, he had spent a majority of his Pokémon journey in Steelburg City to train with the 'Ore Master', as Johan was called at times. The man had trained him in how to battle properly, since Dre could be an idiot about it. Many days he had spent battling Johan in this old mine, and just as many did he lose.

Some mining equipment still remained, mostly for decor. However, a fully functioning metal refinery still ran here, since earning money from losing trainers didn't always pay the bills. Canals of molten metal ran across the floor to keep challengers on their toes, and they could be redirected with the push of a button on a console. These consoles were guarded by some of Johan's workers, all of whom had extremely powerful Pokémon.

He looked over to see Alyx staring at the gym, her eyes wide. "How do we get across to Johan...?"

"You just have to beat the metal workers." He gave her a teasing grin. "You're not _scared, _are you?"

"No!" she snapped at him, glaring indignantly before looking away. "It's...It's just a lot tougher than I thought it would be, is all. Lilas might have some problems with this..."

The former champion chuckled. "Whatever floats your boat. Just be careful. You don't get a safety net here."

She looked at him in surprise. "You're not helping?"

"Not at all. You're the one who wants to challenge him. Play by his rules, and you'll make it." He headed toward the refinery.

"Then what are you going to do?" Alyx called after him.

He looked back at her. "Play by my rules." He grabbed a chain that hung from a catwalk above the refinery and climbed up with ease. After a few seconds, he pulled himself onto the catwalk and waved. "Have fun!" he called before heading to Johan's office.

She glared at him angrily. "Jerk!" The only response she got was a laugh.

* * *

Johan didn't look away from the window as Prosper came in, observing the still quite angry young woman on the gym floor. "Guten tag, Gedeihen."

"Hey," the former champion replied, going over to stand next to him. He chuckled as Lilas, Alyx's Zoroark, defeated two Skarmory. "She's really mad at me right now."

"I can tell. She your girlfriend?"

"Only pretend. I needed a cover, and she almost saw through it. I couldn't let her expose me."

The blond raised an eyebrow, looking over at him. "Interesting. Nice look, by the way. What's it called?"

Prosper chuckled, bowing courteously. "Wilhelm Maddox, at your service. I am a trainer from out of the region."

"Impressive. Though Andrew knew it was you the minute you were outside."

"I have no doubt about that." He looked around. "Where is he, anyway? I need to talk to both of you."

Johan frowned slightly. "Is something wrong?"

Prosper nodded to the Ore Master solemnly. "Extremely. This isn't just the domination of a region anymore. We believe Team Vitium may be going bigger-"

"-and the arschlochs need Andrew to do it," finished the gym leader, his eyes blazing. "I'll get him. He's must hear this."

* * *

**Author's Note: Johan is German, or of the equivalent of German in ****Pokémon. **

**Guten tag: Good day**

**Gedeihen: Prosper**

**arschlochs: ass holes**

**And from the previous Chapter:**

**junge: boy**

**Thank's for reading!**


	26. Chapter 26

_**Pokémon: Vengeance**_

**Steelburg** **City**

Andrew smiled as he and his Gallade, Horacio, played some dance video game in thier room. As much as he loved his role as one of the Elite Four and the nephew of one of the most industrious men in the region, he really liked actually being a kid once in a while.

As unlikely as it sounded, he hated being treated like an adult. Sure, being taken seriously had its perks, but he was a wild-child through and through. The other kids never played with him because of his abilities and his grownup view on things, and most adults thought his wild behavior annoying. The only people who really understood that were the gym leaders, the other Elite Four, and Prosper. They knew how different he was, and treated him like they would treat any other kid.

_"You just slipped up, Andrew," _Horacio said in that soothing voice of his._ "Is something bothering you?"_

He shook his head and went right back to dancing. "Just thinking."

_"Is it about your abilities?"_

"Kinda. I was thinking about how everyone does so much for me, ya know?"

Horacio nodded, his eyes trained on the TV screen. To any observer who didn't know the Gallade, they would think he was ignoring the boy next to him. But that was never the case. He was always listening whenever Andrew needed him to. _"Like how Granny Clarian gave me to you as a Ralts when you were three?"_

"And when Uncle Johan gave me the Dawn Stone on the same day. I just don't get why."

_"Well, from what I can tell, they think you're a really special kid, even if you didn't have your ability." _The Gallade smiled softly. _"Most of them may not be related, but they're your family. Even when replaced by someone new."_

This made Andrew smile. "You're right..."

_"I always am. Now, let's finish this round. Prosper and Johan are waiting for you downstairs, and I do plan to beat you by then."_

"Fat chance! I'm gonna kick your butt!" He grinned at his friend as they stepped up their game, trying to out dance the other. Admittedly, it was a really girly dance that Johan Might tease them about later, but neither cared.

* * *

The two came out of their room after a few minutes, laughing at one another's mess ups. Horacio had won the game, but that didn't mean Andrew wouldn't pick at him. They stopped laughing at the serious look on Johan's face as he and Prosper talked. The gym leader was frowning at the nearly unrecognizable former champion.

"Is something wrong?"

Prosper nodded to the boy's uncle solemnly. "Extremely. This isn't just the domination of a region anymore. We believe Team Vitium may be going bigger-"

"-and the arschlochs need Andrew to do it," finished the gym leader, his eyes blazing. "I'll get him. He's must hear this."

"Hear about what?" Andrew asked, gaining their attention. "Uncle Johan, what's going on?"

Johan sighed. "Sit down. We need to talk."

Horacio and Andrew looked at each other before sitting on the couch. The boy was anxious.

"Andrew, you know of Team Vitium. They may want to use you to summon powerful Pokémon so the can modify them."

"Y-You mean, like legendaries?"

"Exactly that," Prosper added, sitting next to him. "I'm going to be staying in town for a few days so I can protect you. Understand?"

He nodded, leaning into Horacio. The Pokémon wrapped an arm around him to comfort his friend. _"I won't let them take him."_

"That may not be your decision," Johan said. "But I do want you to protect him, just as you always have."

_"Yes, sir."_


	27. Chapter 27

_**Pokémon: Vengeance**_

**Team Vitium Head Quarters**

The click-clack of Larkspur's shoes on the tile floor echoed through the hall. He shuddered as he recalled the orders Schwall gave him not moments before. He knew the older man was insane, but...

"This is suicide," he growled to himself quietly. "He knows that Pokémon would kill us given the chance! What is he thinking?!"

"There a problem, soldier?" came a silky voice from behind that made his skin crawl with dread. He turned to to see Schwall's lapdog Poppy, her hands resting on her wide hips. She used to be a drill sergeant, but Schwall had hired her to be one of his administrators. She could kill a man with her thighs alone, and would laugh about it later.

He scowled at the brunette. "Nothing, Poppy... What do you want?"

She chuckled. "I was ordered to accompany you, especially after that incident with Fairchild at the ruins."

"I'll be fine by myself-"

"Obviously, Schwall thinks otherwise. And because he is our superior, we have no choice to obey him, now do we, Larkspur?" The vile woman smirked down at him.

"...no," Larkspur muttered, meeting her gaze. "No, we wouldn't."

"Good," she practically purred, straightening her back before walking past. "Meet me at the transport station. And don't be late."

The smaller man watched her go, a scowl on his face. _That bitch will be an obstacle when shit hits the fan. I know for certain she can take me out with ease- _A thought popped into his head. A mischievous little idea that made him grin. _Or... I can take her out. This is a dangerous mission. I can say it was an accident, or one of Fairchild's friends got her. It'll be so easy. And then, when I go for Schwall, she can't get in my way._

He laughed softly, following Poppy's path down the hall. "This will be perfect... Absolutely perfect."

* * *

Poppy frowned as Larkspur finally came into view. They were standing in the underground garage as their transport vehicles were being loaded. "You're late."

"Sorry. Had to get something." He gave her a polite nod, obvious disdain in is eyes. "Besides, they aren't done yet, so I'm not late."

She growled. "Little brat..."

"Names won't get you anywhere, now will they? The grunts are almost done. We best be going." He sauntered towards one of the trucks, the violent woman not far behind.


	28. Chapter 28

_**Pokémon: Vengeance**_

**Steelburg** **City**

Andrew watched the world turn as he looked out his window. The news wasn't really shocking to him. He knew someone would try to use him. This was a fact he lived with everyday. However, it still brought a terrible feeling in his gut. His freedom was on the line, as was the freedom of every human and Pokémon in the region. T In the entire world.

A sudden jolt went up his spine as his vision grew dark. Another vision was coming on. Nothing new, really...

* * *

_When he opened his eyes, he was no longer in Steelburg. He sat on the floor of a temple chamber, his leg badly hurt by a falling rock. A bright light filled the room, as did the sound of whirring and buzzing machinery. He was covered in blood._

_A woman lay dead next to him. He didn't recognize her, but he knew her as an administrator of Team Vitium. It was her blood that covered the boy. _

_Schwall was staring in terror at the source of light, blood covering his hands. He was bleeding badly, and something was off about him. Prosper knelt next to him, holding the lady he had come into Steelburg with. He couldn't tell if she was alive or not, but she wasn't moving. This worried him greatly. He liked the lady, despite her kinda rude tendencies._

_The Pokémon were either too hurt to fight, unconscious, or worse. The modified ones were damaged greatly._

_A powerful voice called their attention. It was coming from in front of the light, where a person he did not recognize stood. He was also an administrator, but was different from the rest. He was... above them; he couldn't explain it properly. Andrew couldn't hear what he was saying at all, but he knew it was important somehow._

_Those violet eyes turned to him, looking him directly in the eye. They seemed to pierce through him like a knife, straight to his soul. And he understood. They would see each other very, very soon..._

* * *

He gasped sharply as he came out of the vision, jumping out of his seat. His foot got stuck and he fell over onto the floor.

Horacio was immediately at his side. _"Andrew! Was it a vision? What did you see?"_

"Death... people will die before this is over..." He held onto the Gallade, his breathing ragged from shock. "Horacio, it was terrible...! Something's coming!"

_"What is?" The _Pokémon looked at him in worry. _"What's coming?"_

"I don't know... and that's what scares me..."


	29. Chapter 29

_**Pokémon: Vengeance**_

**Team Vitium Transport Vehicle Convoy, Outside of Steelburg**

Larkspur sat across from Poppy in the back of the center vehicle. She kept glaring at him, like she was trying to shoot lasers from her eyes to blow up his head. She probably could, if she asked Schwall. That man would love a human experiment. If only to dice her up.

He didn't really pay much attention to her. His mind kept trailing off to thoughts that hadn't passed through his mind in a long time. He hadn't had time to really consider his past. What his sole task was when he joined Team Vitium. The young man didn't really want to do even get mixed up with them, but... He needed to do it. He had to take them down from the inside, even if he died trying.

Larkspur was grateful he had someone with him to do this. Rosie was the only thing to survive from his home. It was long lost to disaster, but by some miracle they had made it out alive. She stayed by his side since the moment they met. She was his rock, his sanctuary, and his home.

And now, she was with that stupid Fairchild. That lunatic will ruin everything if Larkspur wasn't careful.

He looked out the tinted window and watched the winding mountain road. He could see Steelburg across the the mountain range, the bridge city hanging between the Trihorn mountains like a spider web made of metal. It always marveled him whenever he saw it. Something so intricate being made by human hands always baffled him. This marvel of modern science was the home of their target. The boy who was in the elite four that could see the future was needed for something Schwall was planning.

_Poor kid... _He sighed softly.


	30. Chapter 30

_**Pokémon: **_**_Vengeance_**

**Steelburg City**

Andrew ran out of thew gym as fast as he could, ignoring his uncle's worried calls and Prosper and Horacio's footsteps behind him. He didn't care at all about them at the moment. He just needed to get out.

He ran along the narrow walkways above the mountainsides, the soft patter of his bare feet on the cement drowned out by the ever-continuing construction work and the chatter of the passing crowds. He took a side alley and hopped onto a dumpster, using it to propel him onto the rooftops. The wind blew past him as he kept running, leaping across alleys and side streets as he made it higher and higher up the levels of Steelburg. He spotted the tallest building, an old church, and made his way for the uppermost spire on the bell tower. He made one large leap across a street and onto the church, just barely making it. He pulled himself up and ran to the tower, climbing up the brick sides like an Aipom.

Once on the roof, he clung to the spire as he caught his breath, watching the mountains like a hawk. A shiver wracked his body as the wind blew at its strongest around him.

"Andrew!" Prosper called as he ran towards the church. "Andrew, get down from there!"

"No!" He stared towards the east, watching some trucks arrive. "He's coming here!" he cried, panic rising in his voice.

"Who is coming, Andrew!?" He looked over as Horacio ran over, then back to the teen on the spire.

"I-I don't-" Suddenly, he went limp and lost his grip on the spire, falling from the tower.

_"ANDREW!" _Horacio used Psychic to grab the boy before he fell to his death, gently lowering him into his arms. _"He must be having another vision..."_

Prosper growled. "Shit! We need to get him back to Johan before he wakes up. He'll know how to calm him down."

The Gallade nodded. _"I don't know what spooked him so... I haven't seen him like that since he started getting the visions..."_

"Even more of a good reason." He took Andrew from Horacio and called Rosie out of her ball, putting him and Horacio on before joining them. They raced down the streets back to the gym.

* * *

_It was those purple eyes again. That's what Andrew could make out first when everything started coming into focus. The man's face soon appeared, then the rest of the world._

_He walked down the blood stained streets, a sword in hand and a shield on his arm. Snow rested on his shoulders. He was cold, tired, and forgotten. Smoke still filled the air as the last of the fires went out. The enemy had been neutralized. He was looking for someone._

_Red and white fur caught his eye. He ran over to a burned down house and pulled the debris out of the way, tears freezing on his cheeks. He cried out in a now lost language as he pulled out the body of an snowy-coat Arcanine. He held it close to his chest, sobbing into its mane. _

_A tall shadow appeared behind him and drew closer, soon enveloping the two. The Arcanine began to glow a soft golden light. It breathed softly against him, then opened its eyes. The light spread to the man holding it before Andrew fell back into darkness once more._

* * *

When he opened his eyes again, Johan was leaning over him. He was stroking his hair gently. "Andrew... can you hear me...?"

He nodded slightly, his body trembling. "It was so sad, Uncle..."

"What did you see?"

Andrew sniffled, opening his mouth to speak before stiffening up. His gaze lay past Johan and landed on Rosie, who lay on the floor outside the door. He pointed at her. "I saw her..."

Johan frowned. "Rosie? What about her?"

"She was dead. Everyone was dead. Except him." He looked up at him. "But then she wasn't..."

The gym leader's frown deepened as he looked back at Rosie. Something wasn't right about that Pokémon.


	31. Chapter 31

_**Pokémon: **_**_Vengeance_**

**Steelburg City**

Rosie stretched as she woke up from her nap, a yawn escaping her throat. The whole afternoon had been really busy since Andrew had pulled his little stunt earlier. Johan had closed down the gym, Prosper had to explain to his lady friend Alyx about what was going on. Amicus, Benny, and Baby Doll had been running all over getting things for the trainers. The Arcanine was used to a lot of excitement, but even she needed a nap when the stress levels got too high.

She padded down the hall, admiring some of the paintings along the walls. She may not have understood what went through human's heads at times, but she knew good art when she saw it, and Johan had enough for a gallery. They were quite impressive works.

_"Speaking of which," _she murmured to herself,_ "where is everyone? The gym is really quiet."_

Quiet voices from inside a spare bedroom made her pause. She listened in, mentally scolding herself for letting Larkspur's paranoia rub off on her.

"So, the kid had another vision?" Alyx was heard stating, a sarcastic tone in her voice. "From what you've told me, it shouldn't be such a big deal-"

"But it is," Johan hissed. "My nephew had a vision of that Arcanine and a person that matches the description of the transgender administrator of Team Vitium! How can you think it's not a big deal?!"

The unmistakably warm voice of Prosper hushed the Ore Master gently. "Calm down, Johan. We don't know if they're the same or-"

"Or what? That Rosie is a spy?!"

"She's not a spy! Baby Doll would have told me, wouldn't you?" The former champion turned his attention to the fourth organism in the room.

There was a pause from the Medicham. _"I...I am not really sure what her intentions truly are, Prosper..."_

Alyx snorted. "What does that mean?"

_"Well, most __Pokémon cannot protect their minds from psychics. Fire types, with their brash natures, are less likely to do it than others. But, Rosie has a perfect barrier over her mind, one that would take years of practice to accomplish without the help of a Psychic-type __Pokémon. I cannot get in to see how she thinks, or what her plans are. It is impressive, but also a little unsettling..."_

"So, what you're saying is," Prosper concluded, "is that we have no idea if she is a friend-"

"-or foe," Johan growled. "We need to get rid of her, or figure out what that hündin wants from us. Fast."

_"Precisely. Though, I suggest doing it in a manner that won't scare her away. She is a sensitive creature, and doesn't take kindly to negative humans."_

Rosie's eyes widened in fear as she processed all this. _'I'm done for! I-I gotta get outta here!' _As she made her way to run back down the hall, she was startled into motionless as she found Andrew standing before her. The boy was calm, which unnerved the Arcanine.

He reached out and hugged her, causing her to tense up. "Shhhhhhh..." he said softly, stroking her mane. "It's okay... I know you don't mean anyone harm..."

She relaxed into his touch, burying her face in his shoulder. _"But..."_

"I know why he's coming. He's coming for me." He smiled softly. "He won't let anyone hurt me."

The Arcanine couldn't help but chuckle softly, though it was a humorless one. _"Yeah... He won't..."_


	32. Chapter 32

_**Pokémon: **_**_Vengeance_**

**Steelburg City**

_"So, you won't tell on me?" _Rosie asked as she lay on Andrew's bed. He was snuggled against her, playing one of his video games.

"Nah. I might tell Prosper, though. I think he should know, considering you guys are technically on the same side." He looked over at her. "That's okay, right?"

The Arcanine nodded_. "He's okay. Don't tell around your uncle, though. He's scary. He'll probably bury my body somewhere dark and secluded."_

"That's a bit of an exaggeration, Rosie."

She huffed at him. _"He'll try."_

"Larkspur is coming."

The statement caught her off-guard. _"He's coming here? When? How do you know?"_

Andrew snorted, elbowing her in the side. "Duh. The kid who can see the frickin' future. I saw him before in a different vision. After that, I could just know. I can't really explain it."

_"So you know what Schwall is going to use you for, then?"_

"More or less." He went back to his game. "He wants me to open the Alpha Gate so he can enter the Alpha and Omega realms at will. I don't know how I'm supposed to do that."

She licked his cheek affectionately. _"Larkspur knows how. We've traveled into both realms before."_

"Wow..." Andrew paused his game to turn his full attention to her. "What's the Alpha realm like?"

_"Beyond words," _she said softly, resting her head in his lap. _"We never wanted to leave..."_

"Try describing it."

Rosie was quiet for a few minutes, deep in thought. _"...'Paradise'... That's the closest definition."_

"Tell me more..."

She chuckled. "_Alright."_

* * *

_Larkspur remembered that beautiful place. The floating islands. The rolling hills of green grass covered with __Pokémon and people from all walks of life. The pavilions where heroes from the past, present, and future dwelled. Everything about that place was as clear in his mind as the day he and Rose-Flame -now known as Rosie- entered the kingdom of the gods. The realm of endless sky and joy._

_Everyone understood one another. They made friends with dozens of people, like a green haired boy king from a western nation, and a black haired knight and his Lucario from a land far in the south. The duo had never been happier than exploring the pavilions and castles._

**_"Larkspur. Rose-Flame," _**_came a voice that was delicate, but powerful beyond measure. When they turned, they saw the God King in all his majesty and grace._

_"Arceus..." he whispered breathlessly, eyes wide is wonder and awe. Rosie bowed before the creator, her head against the tile floor._

**_"Yes. Welcome to my kingdom, young ones." _**_He smiled fondly at them, the image warming their hearts._**_ "You two have proven to be heroes in your own right, both now and in the distant future."_**

_"B-but... We haven't done anything to earn your praise!" Larkspur stood up tall, like the warrior he was. "And we failed... Our home is gone..."_

_Arceus chuckled softly. **"My dear children. You fought to the last man and protected your shrine. And your work is far from over." **He turned and headed down a hall, his elegant legs barely making a sound on the floor. **"Follow me, young ones. There is much you must know."**_

_Rosie and Larkspur looked at each other for a moment before running after Arceus, trying to catch up..._

He jolted awake as the vehicle came to a sudden stop. He had to hold onto the seat to keep from flying into Poppy's lap face first.

She laughed at him. "Should'have put your seat belt on, tranny."

"Shut up, bitch," he sneered. "Are we here or not?"

"Yes. The gym is just down a few paths." She unbuckled her seat belt and got up. "Come on. I'll explain more of the plan once we're outside."

Larkspur watched her as she left the vehicle and hopped onto the cement. "Arceus, help me..." he murmured. He knew better than to expect a response. There were too many people around. Arceus wouldn't step in unless he was really needed, and this wasn't one of those moments. "Just... what do I do? I don't know if I should take Poppy out or not?"

**'****Don't****,'**__came the soft answer. It could have been mistaken for he breeze, but Larkspur knew better.

He nodded solemnly, stepping out of the vehicle. This would be it.


	33. Chapter 33

_**Pokémon: Vengeance**_

**Steelburg City**

Larkspur blinked as his sensitive eyes got used to the bright sunlight outside, stumbling a bit before heading over to Poppy. She was standing in from of the gym entrance, arms crossed over her voluptuous chest. The entrance was shut off to prevent intruders into the building.

"How do you plan on getting in?" he asked, glaring at her. "You know, without pulling one of your stupid plans?"

"At least I haven't blown up a gym, brat," she snapped. "We're going to storm the place."

"Oh, so it is one of those. You need better material, you know."

"Poppy glared at him, pulling out a walkie-talkie. "Bring in the Haxorus."

_"But, ma'am, it's still unstable!"_ The grunt on the other end, some guy who worked in the science division, if Larkspur remembered correctly, sounded. "_Please, you must reconsider-"_

"Did I fucking stutter, grunt?! Get the stupid dragon in here now!" she yelled, her eyes blazing.

_"Y-Yes, ma'am! We'll send it out immediately!"_

Larkspur scowled. "You're sending in Fairchild's Haxorus? Are you insane, or just stupid? That monster won't stop once you get it started."

"I have everything under control," she said as she hooked the walkie-talkie to her belt. She looked confident about the situation. "The beast will destroy the gym door with ease."

"And if it attacks us?"

The smirk that appeared on her face unnerved him. "We have our ways to stop the beast." A grunt handed her an assault rifle painted purple. "You remember Lucile?"  
His eyes widened. "You're going to kill it?!"

"Well, I don't think Master Schwall would want yet another of his units to fall into Prosper's hands, now would he? Come on. The beast is about to wake up."

* * *

Prosper walked down one of the many hallways in Johan's gym, thinking over what Baby Doll had told him earlier and Johan's thoughts on the matter of what to do with Rosie. 'She couldn't be a spy... But, it's not out of the realm of possibilities. She gave us so little information to go on when we first met her.' He sighed softly. 'I don't know what to believe anymore...'

He paused near Andrew's room, hearing the boy say something in excitement. He heard Rosie in there, as well as Amicus. The former champion leaned in and peaked through the crack in the door, watching the trio chatting on Andrew's bed.

_"So, you're not fibbing about Arceus?" _the Sylveon asked in wonder, sitting in Andrew's arms as he looked up at the larger canine.

Rosie shook her head. _"He really did do that. That's why we're here."_

"Just how old are you guys, anyway?" Andrew rubbed her ears.

_"Ooh, that's tough to say, actually... I think we're three thousand years old, though. This was after the incident in Kalos."_

_"You mean that war where the king used Yveltal and Xerneas to destroy his enemies?"_

She nodded. _"We lived up in the northern-most region of Tempest. It wasn't even a region then. We called it the Land of Storms, because of all the crazy weather."_

The two males stared at her in sheer wonder as she talked. "What about Larkspur?"

_"Larkspur and I were friends since we were young. I was one of the first tamed __Pokémon in the region. Well, tamed isn't the right word, though..."_

"Self-domesticated?" Andrew suggested.

_"Yes, that's better. Anyway, Larkspur was a warrior in the village we lived in. No one cared what gender he was or what was between his legs. People treated him like warrior he was. He doesn't like it much here in this era."_

"That's understandable." All three looked up towards the door to see Prosper in the doorway. "Society now isn't like it used to be. Plus, most people he knew are gone, as have been others he tried to get close to."

The Arcanine hesitantly nodded. _"How long have you been listening...?"_

"Only a few minutes, really. I assume you were eavesdropping on us as well.

Her ears flattened in embarrassment. _"Yeah..."_

"So, Rosie." He pulled up a chair and sat down backwards in it, his arms on the back of it. "Why did Arceus spare you and Larkspur?"

_"Larkspur was, out of billions of people, one of few who could be called a hero. Arceus saw that, and granted me life once more, blessing us with eternal life so that we may become his advocates and guards in the mortal plain."_

They never got to finish that conversation, for a thunderous roar and explosions began rocking the building. They all got up immediately, eyes wide.

"George..." Prosper gasped in horror.

Andrew whimpered. He had faced against that dragon in battle. George was a juggernaut; nothing could stop his wrath. Not even Baby Doll sometimes. "What are we going to do?"

_"Get everyone out," _came a serious voice from an unlikely source. Amicus hopped down out of Andrew's arms and started hobbling towards the door. _"I can take him out."_

"No way! You'll get killed!" the boy said.

_"Amicus!" _Rosie cried in shock and fear._ "You can't possibly-"_

He glared at them. _"Shut up! I may be little, but I didn't get this far in life on just my looks. I'm not some weak little __Pokémon that needs constant attention and affection."_

Prosper smirked, kneeling down to rub his back and scratch his chin. "We're counting on you, buddy. You sure you don't need any help?"

_"Baby doll and Benny are all I need. Just go." _He smiled as the three ran out of he room and towards an exit, going as fast as he could towards the behemoth dragon.


	34. Chapter 34

_**Pokémon: Vengeance**_

**Steelburg City**

Amicus hobbled down the steps as the building shook around him, Benny and Baby Doll following close behind. The vibrations were getting stronger. They were getting closer to George.

_"What's the plan?" _Benny asked, holding onto the wall. _"There's gotta be, like, a hundred grunts down there, along with that fucking behemoth."_

_"While I do not approve of Benny's choice of vocabulary, he is correct. This will not be an easy mission. We may not come back from this alive." _Baby Doll looked down at the Sylveon between them. _"We need a plan for this to be successful."_

The impaired Sylveon looked up at her, his normally happy eyes serious and sharp like steel. _"I do have a plan. You guy are going to take out the grunts. Don't hold back at all."_

This earned him confused looks from his much taller companions. They stopped walking as they thought about the plan._ "But... what'll you do...?"_

_"I'll take out George." _He turned to look back at them, scowling. _"Yeah, I'm not as fast as I used to be. But I can do this. I'm the only one with an actual chance at beating him."_

Baby Doll sighed softly. _"Then lets fix your leg real quick. That thing is a hindrance and nothing more." _She grabbed some metal from the walls and fashioned a newer, better leg for him. It could actually bend, and looked like his other leg. She put it on him, attaching it to the nerves in his amputated leg. _"How does that feel?"_

_"Better." _He smiled up at her, stiffening when the building shook from an extremely powerful explosion. _"We need to go. Now!" _

The pair nodded, and all three started running down the steps as fast as they could. At the bottom, they saw what used to be their friend tearing up the gym. roaring and howling angrily like a wild animal.

_"Oh, George..." _Baby Doll murmured, a tear falling down her face as she watched he beloved dragon be used like a tool. She turned to Amicus, her expression steeling into one of determination. _"Good luck, my friend."_

_"Yeah, bud," _Benny said before barreling into a group of grunts following George. _"YER GONNA NEED IT!"_

Amicus nodded, chasing after the behemoth of a dragon. Once in range, he leapt onto Georges back and clawed at the tender spots where the electrical wires and rods stuck out of his arm. _"I'm sorry big guy! I really am!"_

Baby Doll and Benny took out as many grunts as they could, attacking Larkspur and Poppy to keep them busy. Poppy went all out on the pair, laughing as they took a beating from all sides. "Idiots! You can't win this! And now you'll die here! How fucking PATHETIC!'

The Medicham and Feraligatr growled as they fought, trying to minimize the amount of damage they took by using debris as shields or distractions. _"I thought he said he had this!" _Benny yelled over the noise, burning some Vileplumes and Mightyenas. _"We need Amicus now!"_

_"He does! Just be patient!" _Baby Doll used Dark Pulse on the grunts. _"Give him some time!"_

George roared in pain as more wires were tugged out and cut, trying to shake the much smaller Pokémon off to continue his destruction. All it did was cause more damage and make him much, much angrier. He hurt a few grunts with all his stomping around and knocked over a good many with his tail. One poor guy was actually killed when he was knocked down, having gotten trampled on by several of his coworkers and the Haxorus.

_"Shit! I need to get you offline before the gym comes down on top of everyone!" _The Sylveon struggle to find the wires that controlled George with all the jerking and rampaging his friend was doing. He spied some blue wires running under the piece of armor behind his head. _"Alright... here goes nothing...!" _he cried as he bit through the wires.

Instantly, George jerked to a stop, nearly knocking Amicus off of him. He stopped moving completely, barely even breathing

Poppy snarled when she saw this over the fight in front of her. "Arceus damn it! We lost the beast!" She pulled her assault rifle and too aim, much to the horror of Larkspur and Baby Doll. "Say good night, you stupid piece of shit!"

"NOOOOO!" The two screamed as the Admin pulled the trigger, both moving to stop her. But it was too late. The shot went off, and the loud bang that rang over the sound of the battle stopped everyone and made them look.

Larkspur stared in disgust and horror as Baby Doll crumpled onto the floor, her body going limp as blood poured out of her body like a water spout. "You killed her..."

"Shit! I missed the target!" Poppy tried to take aim, but froze when her eyes met those of the Haxorus across the gym. The dragon breathed erratically as his rage focused on her, the rods on his back sparking brightly. "Oh, Arceus..."

_"BAAAAABYYYY DOOOOOOOOOLLLL!" _George roared in pure fury, the building shakin once more as the name echoed though the halls.


	35. Chapter 35

**_Pokèmon: Vengeance_**

**Steelburg City**

George snarled as pure rage overtook his mind. Baby Doll, the Pokèmon who had stood by his side for years and years, who held his scaly heart in her hands, lay crumpled on the sooty ground like a bloody tissue. Those Vitium fuckers had taken her from him once before, and now they had done it again before he could tell her how he felt.

He felt the small paws of Amicus on his back as the Sylveon tried to calm him down. But the Haxorus couldn't hear his words anymore. All he heard was his beating heart in his ears.

He roared out in rage before charging, mauling grunts left and right. Nothing but the blood of those that did him and his friends wrong could satiate his rage. His eyes came across the two administrators in charge of the mission, and his target was set.

Poppy ran from the vengeful behemoth, calling all troops to regroup. The smell of fear came off of her in waves as she made it through the exit before George got her. She didn't give a Ratata's ass if Larkspur made it out or not. Her own life was at stake.

The other admin didn't run away. Instead, he charged head on at the dragon, an ancient battle cry rising from his throat. The human grabbed George by the horns and threw him onto the ground with a surprising amount of strength. The dragon was too stunned to get back up, staring at this small transgender man before him.

"You dumb ass," he scolded. "You almost crushed her."

_"Y-You're... you're an admin..."_

Larkspur shook his head. "Not any more, big guy. My plans need me here." He turned to look at Baby Doll's body. "Go to her, you big lug. She's not dead yet."

George got up immediately and ran to her side, gently picking her limp body up in his claws. _"B-Baby...?"_

_"George..."_ She gasped weakly, looking up at him. She smiled tiredly and reached up to caress his cheek. _"You're back..."_

He nuzzled her hand. _"Baby, I'm sorry... I shoulda protected you..."_

_"But you needed protecting... who was going to protect you...?"_ Her breathing started to slow. "George... I love you..."

_"I love you too, Baby..."_ He had started crying. _"Don't leave me...!"_

The Medicham gave a soft chuckle before her eyes fell closed for the last time, a soft exhale signaling her death. He held her tightly as he mourned, his wailing roars echoing through Steelburg. Benny, Amicus, and Larkspur tried to comfort him, but the trainer knew how he felt. This pain would never go away. It would only dull over time.

* * *

**Team Vitium Headquarters**

"What do you mean, you lost the dragon?!" Schwall yelled into the phone, his eye blazing. "You were supposed to kill it!"

_"M-Master, I'm sorry!"_ Poppy stammered on the other end. _"B-But we got the boy! And we found something else you'd like to know!"_

His eyes narrowed. "At least you can get more than that damned tranny Larkspur. Now what is it?"

_"Actually, it's about her. She's a spy."_

"A WHAT?!" He slammed his fist on the desk in anger. "How do you know?!"

_"His Arcanine that he said 'ran away' was with Fairchild."_ She paused for a moment. _"We don't know who he is working for, sir."_

"Then fucking find out or I use you as my next test subject, you fucking whore!" He slammed the phone into the receiver angrily as he hung up. "How could I let a spy get in?! HOW?!"

His Chansey came over with some tea, a cheerful smile on its partially metal face. _"Use the traitor for your sadistic pleasures, master!"_

He smirked at it. "I believe I shall. You certainly have good ideas."

_"Thank you, master!"_


	36. Chapter 36

**_Pokèmon: Vengeance_**

**Steelburg City**

Larkspur tore off the teal suit jacket he had been required to wear as he chased down the trucks. They had to get out of Steelburg and head southward, into the canyon country of the western Tempest region and towards Desert-Storm City. Schwall would be there, ready to use that kid for a delusional dream of world domination. He knew that monster could never get into the Alpha Real with the kid.

'Speaking of that kid...' he thought to himself as he turned down an alleyway. 'His uncle is really worried abut him... Hell, he fucking punched Fairchild in the damn face. I don't blame him all that much for that.'

* * *

_He and the __Pokèmon ran up the back stairwell as quickly as they could. They had to leave George behind, since he was too busy mourning over the loss of his beloved and he couldn't fit through the stairs._

_"So, yer saying yer, like, thousands of years old, and you've met Arceus?" The modified Feraligatr- Benny, if his memory served right- said incredulously. "I'm sorry, but I'm gonna have ta call Taurus shit on that one."_

_Amicus glared at him. "It's true! Larkspur and Rosie are blessed by Arceus! She told me so!"_

_Larkspur raised an eyebrow. "What else did she say about me?"_

_"That you're a really cool guy once people get to know you." The Sylveon beamed up at him happily._

_The former admin couldn't help but chuckle at such an innocent face. "How can you be so adorable for a dragon-slayer?"_

_He was about to ask him what he was talking about when they found the exit door busted open. They all stopped in their tracks and stared at the door for a moment. Blood stained the metal walls, and claw marks tore up the floor and door. Benny was the first to break the silence. "Do...Do ya think that...?"_

_"Yeah... They lost," Amicus said softly. A loud cry of pain was heard outside, and he raced out to see what happened. Larkspur and Benny were quick to follow him, though had to be careful of the floor._

_Fairchild was on the ground, his face bleeding heavily from a broken nose and busted lip. The former champion was trying to say something to his aggressor, who surprised all three of the viewers with his identity. All the while, a young woman watched in horror from the sidelines. She looked like a trainer, but her Pokèmon were all incapacitated._

_"Johan... I-I'm sorry..."_

_"Obviously, you're not sorry enough." The gym leader kicked him in the ribs, making him cry out again. "You fucking lost my nephew! And all you can say to me is 'sorry'?!"_

_Larkspur felt a pang of empathy shoot through his heart at the sight. He knew what this man was going through, all the desperation and despair that you lost so bad that it'd be plastered in all the history books or something. He walked over and punched Johan square in the jaw, sending the blond man falling to the ground face first._

_Fairchild- no, Prosper- stared at him as he picked him up. "Y-You stayed...?"_

_"Yeah." He dusted the champion off, not meeting his gaze. "Someone's gotta clean up your mess, don't they. I'll get the kid. I'm the only one who knows where they're taking him, and what Schwall wants with him."_

_"Then let me go with-"_

_Larkspur's glare shut him up. "No, you idiot. they know what you look like now. You are going to where you can get some answers." He unclipped his __Pokèballs from his belt and put them in Prosper's hands. "Take them with you. I won't be needing them anymore, and they certainly don't need me. They've had nothing but pain being with me."_

_"You don't want to say good bye to them?" he asked as he put the __Pokèballs into his pockets. "they'll miss you-"_

_"No, they won't. Just... Tell them I love them all, and I'm gonna miss them. Okay?" The small man finally looked up at Prosper, his eyes tearing up slightly. "Tell them I'm sorry for everything that happened to them because I had to keep the mission going..."_

_He nodded silently. "Take Andrew's Gallade, Horacio, with you, at least. You'll need some sort of back up." He handed a __Pokèball covered in stickers to him, smiling softly at him. "And come back alive, okay? Rosie will miss you."_

_"Of course." He nodded before taking off running down the street, letting the tears fall as he disappeared down an alley._

* * *

Larkspur was pulled from his memories by the sound of traffic below him. He looked down the side of the street he was on to see the trucks he knew where meant to grab the kid. They were all disguised as _Desert-Storm Moving Company_ trucks to avert suspicion.

He leapt over the side and onto the top of one of the trucks, holding on for dear life as traffic started back up again. The trucks were too tall for the tops to be seen from ground level or from another car, so no one would see him, making his trip a lot easier.

He turned his head to give one last look to Steelburg City, silently crying again. "Bye, Rosie..." he whispered softly as traveled down the mountain.


	37. Chapter 37

**_Pokèmon: Vengeance_**

**Wild Country,** **Beyond the Wintershed Mountains**

Snow crunched beneath Rosie's feet as she ran through the mountains. These ledges had been her home for centuries, and she knew the way by heart. They were several dozen miles east of the Ruins of Renascentia and beyond the reach of modern man and their cities of iron and glass. Here, only those fit to survive lived untouched by the corrupt ways of the current era. This was the Wild Country, home to legends and beasts.

She had to protect her sleeping charges from such a place an its inhabitants. The two humans and the crippled Sylveon asleep on her back were foreign to the laws of the Wild Country, though said laws be unwritten in any language known today. Larkspur had entrusted her with the safety of these people along their journey. They had to get to their destination quickly, yet safely.

They had traveled for many hours since they had taken the train back to Blizzard City. Though Rosie herself would feel no exhaustion for many days, Prosper, Alyx, and Amicus did far quicker than she did. The three had to rest when they reached the ruins, which made the Arcanine pity them and their easily wasted energy.

That was four hours ago. The sun was starting to set, meaning what little warmth they were getting from it would be gone until the next day. Rosie ran faster, gold eyes trained on the cavern she knew would lead her home. As the sun began to disappear behind the mountains, the Arcanine delivered her precious cargo into the cave and out of the eternal blizzard outside. She followed the tunnels down into the earth and darkness below.

* * *

When Prosper awoke, the first sensation he was aware of was warmth. Soon came the sight of green grass and colorful flowers he'd never seen before surrounding him.

He sat up abruptly, looking around, his eyes wide in wonder. He, Alyx, and Amicus were on a beautiful island in the middle on a crystal clear lake. Magikarp, Feebass, and all sorts of water Pokèmon swam around under the surface, blissfully unaware of the foreigner's presence. Further inland was a primitive cottage surrounded by oak trees on a hill. He spotted many Pokèmon playing in the trees and grass, some he had only read about in books. Above them, beautiful crystals of many colors reflected light from an opening above.

"Oh my Arceus..." He shook his companions awake. 'Wake up, guys! You gotta see this!"

"Five more minutes..." Alyx grumbled, swatting at his hand.

He scowled, spas hinges some water onto her. This got much better results, though he got hit again. The sound awoke Amicus, who jumped to his feet blearily._ "Wh-What?! Who's attacking!"_

"Just look!"

The two stopped and stared at the island. Beautifly and Vivillion flew overhead. "Holy shit..." Alyx murmured softly. "Where are we?"

_"In the Wild Country." _They tuned to see Rosie come down the hill towards them. They had never seen her look so at peace until now. _"This is Larkspur and I's home."_

_"How does this place exist...?"_ Amicus asked.

She shrugged. _"I don't really know myself. I think one of the legendaries built this place. We just found it after our time in the Alpha Realm. How do you like it?"_

"It's beautiful, Rosie," Prosper said, smiling softly. "But... why did Larkspur want us here?"

_"I believe he wanted to give you a warning over what is to come." _She headed back up the hill, stopping halfway up to turn her head to the. _"Come inside. He left something here for you."_

Prosper and Alyx looked at each other curiously for a moment before following her with Amicus not far behind. The cottage at the top was simple and made of a dark wood. The floor was just dirt, with a man-made bed, table, and chair filling u[ the small space. The only forms of decoration were an old sword and shield hanging on the minor thing stood out amongst the older items: a laptop resting upon the table. It was a Silph Co. brand with little caution stickers on it to add decoration to the silver exterior. It was open, showing off the neat desktop. The disk-jack was open as well, and had a blank disk resting in it.

The former champion sat in front of the laptop, holding Amicus to his chest. Alyx stood over his shoulder as he closed the disk-jack and pressed play. The screen went dark for a moment, then brightened with Larkspur's face. He looked very concern about something.

_"Hello," _he greeted, nodding solemnly. _"If you are watching this, my Arcanine and I can trust you with the information I am about to present to you. I must warn you now, this info can mean life or death for our world as we know it. If we fail to stop Schwall and Team Vitium, we may all die at his monstrous hand."_


	38. Chapter 38

**_Pokèmon: Vengeance_**

**Desert-Storm City**

Larkspur opened his sand-crusted eyes slowly. The sunlight was bright here in the desert, and the heat was nearly unbearable. He didn't know how long he had been clinging to the top of the truck, but he knew he couldn't last much longer like this.

He licked his chapped lips in an attempt to wet them, only to curse inwardly when it only made it worse. He was severely dehydrated from the many hours he had spent on top of the truck, and exhaustion was slowly overcoming him. He just had to hold on as long as he could.

'Fuck, this binder is kill me...' Larkspur hissed as the sweat-soaked binder stuck to his skin and clothes like glue. It was beginning to make his breasts ache and burn.

He felt light headed as his skin burned against the metal roof of the truck. He could barely feel the pain anymore. "No...! Gotta stay awake..." His vision blurred as he tried to hold on. "Gotta stay awake..."

But the small mantra proved to do little good. Larkspur blacked out for a moment before he found himself flying into to sand . The truck stopping was last thing he saw before exhaustion finally claimed him.

* * *

When he awoke, Larkspur found himself in an unfamiliar room, but he knew exactly where he was. The grunts in the truck had picked him up. They had taken him to the base. He was just where he needed to be.

He sat up, freezing to look at his clothes. His slacks and dress shirt had been changed to a very revealing dress. His binder was gone, much to his mixed horror and relief. He hated the binder, but he needed it to keep his obnoxious breasts out of the way. The stupid things were a large c-cup; just the right size to be in the way almost constantly.

He reached into the dress and pulled out Horacio's Pokéball. "At least these things are good for hiding shit..." he muttered as he set the Gallade free from his stickers confines. The two looked each other in the eye for a moment before nodding in mutual respect.

_"What happened to your clothes?"_

"Those dick-weeds took them. Go find your trainer, and be carefull. The guards all have modified Pokémon." Larkspur stoop up, pulling down the short skirt of the dress. "I really hate this thing..."

Horacio chuckled softly. _"You'll get your clothes back soon." _He leapt into an air vent quietly. _"Be safe."_

He sighed softly. "I don't think I will be..." He stiffened up when the door's lock clicked open. "Go!"

The Gallade left quickly, closing the vent behind him just as the door opened, revealing the mastermind behind this whole mess. "Schwall..."

"Hello, my dear Larkspur," Schwall purred, his voice dripping with candy-coated venom. "How do you like your new outfit?"

"What do you want?"

The man laughed coldly. "Right to the point, just like always." He stepped closer to the former administrator, watching him. "You really played me like a fiddle, didn't you? Lulled everyone into a false sense of security, and led us right into your web."

"I don't know what you're talking about-"

"LIAR!" He grabbed Larkspur's arm before he could escape. His skin was cold wand leathery. "You know exactly what I'm talking about, you little slut! You whored around to get into the position I gave you, and seduced me to even consider you for the spot! You're a vile temptress, you stupid tranny!"

He tried to get away, his eyes wide in fear. "Let me go, you sicko!

Schwall leered at him, pulling him close. "I'll teach you to betray me, wench."


	39. Chapter 39

**_Pokèmon: Vengeance_**

**Desert-Storm City/Team Vitium Headquarters**

Horacio slunk through the vents as quietly as he could, listening for any signs of trouble. He heard Larkspur's cries through the shafts sometimes as he moved, and part of him wished he could help the former administrator. But the only way he could was to get Andrew and Prosper's other Pokèmon. That was going to be difficult.

He sensed his trainer's presence was close by, and hurried in the proper direction as fast as he could without being heard. The Gallade came across a vent over a dimly lit room, where the signal was at its strongest. Moving the grating out of the way, she climbed down into the darkness.

A body slammed itself against him in a hug almost immediately. "Horacio! How'd you get here? We're you kidnapped, too?"

He chuckled softly. _"No, I wasn't. I came here with someone to come get you and Prosper's Pokémon home."_

"We won't be able to get out of here in time," Andrew said quietly. "Schwall will be taking me to the Ruins of Renascentia tomorrow, and there's too many Pokèmon for you to fight on your own."

_"Then what do we do?" _Horacio asked in concern. _"Sit here and wait for our deaths?"_

The elite four member sat down onto the floor, pulling the Gallade with him. "Yes. We won't die, anyway. What has to happen will happen."

Horacio frowned lightly, looking at the dark shape of his friend. He couldn't see the boy's face, but he knew Andrew was afraid. So, the Gallade sat quietly with him, holding his hand tightly within his own.


	40. Chapter 40

_**Pokémon : Vengeance**_

**Team Vitium Headquarters**

Tears burned his bruised and lashed face, but not a sound came out. He wouldn't let anyone hear him cry. They'd only degrade him further.

Everything hurt like a bitch. Schwall was not kind to him in any way during the ordeal, by why should he have expected him to be anything less. He was a cruel man, and no one crossed him without getting away with it. Larkspur included.

He stood up on his trembling legs with difficulty, leaning against the wall for support. Blood was caked onto his stupid dress and skin from hours of torture, making it hard to move freely. However, it had to be done. He took uneasy steps towards the bed, stumbling along the way. Once there, he collapsed face-first onto the mattress with a whimper.

"Arceus... help..." he croaked quietly, his voice hoarse from screaming. He choked back a sob. "Please... I can't do this much longer..."

A calming presence manifested beside him, rubbing his back gently. _**"Be brave, my knight... your pain shall be over soon..." **_The voice was but a whisper, but he heard it as plain as day. _**"Shed your tears... no one shall come in to see them."**_

Larkspur let out a quiet sob, burying his face in the mattress as several more followed. His whole body shook from the torrent of emotions being let out in one go. Anger towards himself and Schwall, pain from the torture and his wounds, fear of what happened to Horacio and whether the former administrator had gotten pregnant from Schwall... no, he shouldn't think about that now. Arceus wouldn't let that horrible man leave something like that as a reminder for the rest of his life.

_**"My brave knight," **_Arceus crooned gently as he healed Larkspur's injuries. **_"You will have your revenge on that man soon. And your mission will be complete."_**

"W-we can go to your realm again after that, right...?"

_**"If you and Rose-Flame want to. The decision is yours to make. But, for now, sleep." **_He stroked his hair gently. **_"Sleep, and dream of nothing but happy times and peaceful places. You've earned it."_**

Larkspur felt his eyes drift close and, before he knew it, he was asleep.

* * *

**Wild Country,** **Beyond the Wintershed Mountains**

Rosie watched Prosper and Alyx plan for Team Vitium's arrival. She knew knew it would be a near hopeless battle, but didn't wish to share this information with them. Instead, she trotted out of the chamber and out into the snowy mountains outside, her thought tumbling through her mind.

_"I hope Larkspur is okay..." _She murmured, looking up at the starry sky. The blizzard had died down, and the night sky shone at its brightest. Just like they used to back when everything was normal, and neither one of them had to worry about where Arceus was going to send them next. _"Arceus... Keep him safe..."_


	41. Chapter 41

**Author's Note: There is more slurs against trans people in here. Sorry if it makes you uncomfortable, and it's not directed at any of you.**

**Please Review! I like readingyour responses.**

**\- Janey**

* * *

_**Pokémon : Vengeance**_

**Team Vitium Headquarters**

Larkspur gasped and sat up quickly, wiping the water from his face. His eyes focused on the woman he hater in front of him, glaring at the smirk on her face. He blew some water out of his nose before spitting the water in his mouth at her.

Poppy snarled angrily at him, wiping her face. "Get up, bitch."

"Why? Did your pimp send you?" Larkspur shot back, a malicious grin on his face. "Or did you get jealous and thought he'd be here to fuck you?"

"Oh, do be quiet, you brat," she said with a roll of her eyes. "Master Schwall wants me to get you and the boy. We're leaving-"

"Blizzard City, I know. I was there when he planned it, moron. I don't know what he sees in you. You're obviously incompetent, since you let the Haxorus escape. Maybe he just likes your tits-" Je gagged when Poppy grabbed him by the throat and slammed him against the wall, their faces inches apart. She looked absolutely furious.

"Master Schwall will rule this world, and he'll kill you once he gets what he wants." She smirked, tightening her hold. "You're just a little tranny slit who doesn't know who she's dealing with."

Instead of another retort, Larkspur started to laugh. It unnerved her as it grew into a hearty, condescending guffaw. His eyes shone with hatred and pride.

"What's so funny, brat?!"

"You, you dumb bitch!" He bared his teeth at her. "You will fail, and no one in this world will remember you're ugly ass ever again! Fairchild and I will destroy Team Vitium and burn these headquarters to the ground! May Arceus have mercy on your soul, bitch, because I sure won't!"

Poppy dropped him with an appalled look on her face. "You know something we don't, don't you?"

"Of fucking course I do! But you'll find out soon what it is." He smirked in self-satisfaction. "Nothing you do will allow you to win."

The administrator snarled angrily, grabbing him by his hair and handcuffing him before dragging him out of the room. "We'llegar see about that, tranny!"

Larkspur smirked to himself, wincing when she pulled too hard. He'd take great joy in killing her when the time came.


	42. Chapter 42

_**Pokémon : Vengeance**_

**Team Vitium Headquarters**

Larkspur let the grunts drag him across the floor of the garage, the blood from his reopened wounds staining the cement. He winced each pull as the friction along his bare back either opened or reopened more cuts along his skin. He had been through far worse pain than this, and he knew will experience worse in the future. He would walk on his own, if not for his aching body. Schwall had not been gentle to him by any means.

His attention flicked towards a loud cry several yards away. The boy was being led towards them. He was fighting against the grunts that held him. The ancient warrior held sympathy for him. He was too young to be involved in this.

Modified Mightyena and Tentacruel snarled and hissed as they passed. They were no longer the beautiful children of Arceus. They had been corrupted by the greedy hands of man. He prayed that Arceus would spare any other from this cruel fate.

The warrior was pulled out of his thoughts when he was flung into the back of a truck. He cried out as pain coursed his body, his back slamming against the truck bed. One of the grunts hopped in and dragged his limp form a few more feet to the back wall and chained him to a wall. The boy was also tossed in, but they didn't chain him.

The boy- Andrew, Larkspur corrected- ran to his side and took off his shirt and tore off a piece to bandage him up. "Are you alright?"

"I've been... worse." He looked over at the elite four member and sighed. "Where is your friend?"

"He'll join us in a bit. He hid in the vents again before they came." Andrew sat down next to him when he was finished. "What did they do to you...?"

"... I don't think I can share that information..." Larkspur's voice cracked slightly from emotion and stress. He cleared his throat un an attempt to disguise it. "Did they hurt you?"

The boy shook his head, rubbing his wrist. "Not really. I'm too valuable to damage too much. All I got is a few bruises and a scraped knee."

They stopped talking when the truck's engine roared to life, causing them to lurch forward as it started up the ramp that led to the desert outside. If they hadn't been listening for it, the two would've missed the small thunk on the roof of the truck. The top hatch glowed ans opened, allowing Horacio the Gallade to slip inside quietly before he closed it.

Andrew got up and hugged his partner, a grin on his face. "You made it!" he whispered excitedly.

_"Of course I did. Like I'd ever leave without you." _The Pokémon held him close as he looked down at Larkspur. His red eyes were full of sympathy. _"You okay?"_

"I'll live." He stretched his legs a bit. "Be prepared to get out of the truck when we reach Blizzard City. I'll need you to find Rosie and tell her and Fairchild what's happening."

He nodded solemnly, sitting down with his trainer as the three were taken through the vast desert to the snowy north.


	43. Chapter 43

**_Pokèmon: Vengeance_**

**Wild Country,** **Beyond the Wintershed Mountains**

Rosie watched the blizzard outside the mouth of the cave in silence, the cold air shooting straight through her fur and straight down to her skin. She lay still like a statue in a silent vigil over the mountainside, but the outward calm was just a cover for the worry gnawing at her inside. All she could think about was Larkspur and whether he would be alright. No amount of distraction would allow the thoughts to go away.

_"Um... Rosie, right?"_ Her train of thought was broken by a tired voice. She turned and looked up at George, her red eyes scanning over him. The Haxorus was but a shell of his former self; the burning passion the once lit up his eyes was no longer there, and it left them cold and hollow. He looked like a wreck. _"Can... can I sit with ya...? I just need someplace quiet..."_

_"You don't have to explain yourself to me. I know what it's like to lose someone you care about." _She scoot over to give him room. He sat down next to her, his movements stiff from the implanted rods and scars, and his tail curled around him as he unconsciously leaned against her. George didn't look at her to elaborate on what she meant, nor did she ask him to do so. There was an air of understanding between them as they watched the mountains and snow in companionable silence.

He broke the silence after a few minutes, glancing at the Arcanine next to him. _"... does it ever go away? The pain?"_

She shook her head. _"It never does. But it does lessen over time." _She looked at him. _"She meant the world to you, and no one can ever replace her. That doesn't mean you can stay hung up on her death."_

_"I know... I just miss my Baby Doll..."_ He looked down at his claws as he took a shaky breath. "_Who'd ya lose?"_

_"Everyone." _The statement was quiet, but he heard it over the wind. _"I had a mate before. His name was Soul-Hunter. He was an Absol. Knew him since I was a Growlithe. He died with everyone else."_

_"I'm sorry for yer loss."_

_"Don't be. He wouldn't want me to be hung up on him, especially now." _She leaned into him. _"They both are in a better place, and they want us to be strong..."_

George nodded quietly, wrapping an arm around her. _"Yeah..."_


	44. Chapter 44

**_Pokèmon: Vengeance_**

**Blizzard City**

They were heading northward. All the signs were there; the air was getting colder as the truck drove on, and he metal of the truck was freezing. Andrew was forced to stand up, since the frozen metal could hurt his skin. Even Horacio had gone back into his Pokèball when the cold got too much for his feet some time ago.

Larkspur was not so lucky. The skin on his legs burned, and he couldn't move due to the frozen blood that had flowed freely down his legs a few hours prior. The sharp, cold air bit at his wounds that were still trying to scab over under the make-shift bandages. He was weak, tired, yet he knew the worst was still yet to come. He had to complete his mission. There would be no rest until this task was complete.

Oh, how he wished the sweet release of death would take him. But that was not to be. Nor would it ever be.

"L-Larkspur..." shivered Andrew, the poor boy hopping from on bare foot to another to keep them off the metal. "I-It's so c-c-cold..."

"I know." His voice was cracked from wear and cold. "Come here. Sit on my lap. I'll keep you warm until we arrive..."

Andrew was hesitant to comply, but as a large gust of wind shot through the doors, he scurried over with a shriek and curled up on the warrior's lap, pressing his shivering body against his. "How much longer...?"

"Not long, I think. We should be arriving shortly, though our drivers might be taking the back route."

"Why would they do that?"

"To stay out if sight. They already attacked Blizzard City once. The citizens may rise up against them again, this time with more force."

The boy nodded as he thought it over. "It makes sense, I guess..."

"Hush." Larkspur looked at the door as the breaks screeched. Both of them stared at the door with hard eyes. "We've stopped. Get ready to get up." Andrew nodded and snuggled close for a moment of comfort. Both of them needed it for the trials ahead. Larkspur prayed silently to Arceus for the child on top of him's safety and well-being.

The door opened, bright light shining into their eyes. When their eyes adjusted, they saw Schwall and Poppy outside with their hordes of grunts. A pair came in and grabbed Andrew by his arms, dragging him away from Larkspur and out into the snow.

"LET HIM GO!" the warrior yelled at them, fighting against his chains. "DON'T YOU DARE HURT HIM!"

"Oh, come off it, tranny," Poppy sneered, pulling her parka close. "You know we need the boy alive for this. Hurting him won't help that much."

Schwall chuckled next to her. "Your altruism is admirable, though. Admirable, yet useless." He snapped his fingers, and two modified Machamps came in and yanked the chains off the wall, then dragged Larkspur between them. "Once this is all over, you'll be the first to fall under my regime. I can't wait to experiment on you."

He reached over and caressed his jaw in a sickeningly sweet way. Larkspur almost gagged at his touch and snarled at him. "You're going to lose, Schwall. This won't end well for you, your pet, or your little lackeys."

"And what makes you so sure of that? You're defenseless, as is the boy, and Fairchild is nowhere near here."

"Msy Arceus smite you down, you bastard," he hissed.

The leader laughed darkly, grinning down at the warrior before him. "Even Arceus will bow before me when I open thst gate. Just you watch." He turned away and started towards the ruins above. "Come along. We have much to do in preparation for a new era."

"YES, MASTER SCHWALL!" The mass of grunts and Poppy shouted in unison, following him with all their gear and their prisoners.

Andrew looked over at Larkspur with fear and worry in his eyes. He hoped that Prosper and the rest of their friends made it in time.

* * *

**Wild Country, Beyond the Wintershed Mountains **

Rosie's ears perked up suddenly. Something was off.

She stood up and went out into the snow, ignoring George's questioning calls. Someone was calling her.

_**"It's time..." **_came a voice on the wind. She barely heard it, but she knew exactly what it meant.

"Get everyone ready," she told George. "We have to go. They've arrived."

The Haxorus nodded, getting up. "Alright." He lumbered inside as quickly as he could, calling for Prosper and Alyx. Rodi watched him go before turning back into the direction of the ruins. She prayed for the safety of her friends during the battle to come.


	45. Chapter 45

**_Pokèmon: Vengeance_**

**Alpha temple, The** **Ruins of Renascentia**

A sense of both dread and tranquility pooled in Larkspur's stomach as they were forced to trudge through the snow. Whatever Arceus willed to happen would indeed happen, whether the mortals at play in this cosmic game of chess liked it or not. Even he didn't truly know what would happen, but he was 100% sure that someone wasn't going to walk out of this temple alive.

He looked over to his right at Andrew, and wanted to desperately to comfort the poor child who's Arceus-given gift got him dragged into this. The boy was cold, and his bare feet were probably frozen from the snow, not that the grunts pulling him along were helping that much. If only he were free, from both his duties and his captors, then he'd grab Andrew and take him to safety as quick as he could, somewhere far away from any sort of danger and peril. He'd take him back to his family in the blink of an eye.

They stopped walking once they made it to the central chamber of the temple, at the center of which rested the Alpha Gate. Schwall Smirked at the sight of the supposedly final obstacle that stood in his way from goddom. As the head scientist handed him the translations to the sacred texts carved upon the wall, he ordered that Andrew be brought before him.

"Schwall, that boy has nothing tat can help you!" Larkspur growled, pulling at the the grips of the Machamps that held him.

"And you do?" The team boss laughed darkly, guffawed even, at his former administrator's words as Andrew was dragged to hi kicking and screaming. "This boy is my ticket to the Alpha Realm!"

"He never will be! He can see the future and nothing more!" He glared at his tormentor. "Those gates will never open for him!"

"Shut up, tranny bitch!" He turned to the terrified boy at his feet, shoving the copy of the translations into his hands. "Read it, boy!"

"N-Never!" Andrew was practically trembling in fear before this terrible man- he had never been in the presence of one so evil- but he did his best to stand tall in defiance.

Schwall glared down at the boy. "Oh? Let me make myself clearer." He suddenly lashed out and grabbed him by his neck, squeezing until he gasped for breath. "Do it, or I squeeze the very life out of you, that traitorous bitch, and everyone you hold dear. Do you understand me?"

Andrew glanced at Larkspur, looking for a sign as to what to do. The warrior nodded his head, his message clear: _Do as he said._

"O-Okay!" he cried, gasping as Schwall dropped him onto the floor. He quickly picked up the translations in trembling hands, and began to read them.

_"O-Oh Mighty One, please hear our prayers._

_ We seek guidance in your infinite knowledge._

_ We seek refuge in your compassion._

_ We seek safety in your realm._

_ Please, oh merciful creator, hear and answer our prayers in this time of need!_

_ Open your doors to us!"_

Everyone stared at the Alpha Gate in anticipation, waiting for it to open. Only... nothing happened.

Poppy snarled at Andrew, kicking him to the floor in her anger. "Stupid boy! You messed up the prayer!"

Suddenly, laughter bubbled began to echo from the back of the chamber. Everyone looked and saw that the source was Larkspur, whose laughter progressed to almost be borderline maniacal.

Schwall stared at him with wide, angry eyes. "You knew this would happen... You did something. I have no idea what, but you did something to screw this up."

Larkspur sneered. "Wow, you really are as smart as you keep saying you are." He closed his eyes and hung his head, expression never changing. "But you still don't have any idea what you're getting into, and I'm sure as hell not gonna stop you."

"WHAT DO YOU KNOW, YOU STUPID WHORE!" Schwall marched over and grabbed a fistful of Larkspur's hair, pulling his head up. "Tell me now!"

"What are you willing to give me for it?"

* * *

**Just outside the Alpha Temple**

"Are we too late?" Prosper yelled over the wind to their Arcanine guide, pulling his parka tighter. They had just arrived in the ruins just a few moments ago, and the sight of Team Vitium vehicles was never a good sign.

Rosie shook her head, her gaze focussed on the temple._ "No, but we have to hurry. There isn't much time until Schwall figures out how to open the gate, and I don't want him to get anywhere near Arceus."_

"But won't he have men in the halls?" Alyx asked, pulling out a Pokèball from her bag. "He must be expecting us."

_"Most likely. The man is paranoid and psychotic, but nowhere near stupid."_

Amicus nodded from Prosper's jacket. _"Then we need to get in there now. Who know how many could be in there."_

"Just what I was thinking, buddy," Prosper said before leading the group inside, ready to take on whatever was in their way.


	46. Chapter 46

**_Pokèmon: Vengeance_**

**Alpha Temple, The** **Ruins of Renascentia**

"What are you willing to give me for it?"

Schwall stared down at his former administrator with rage filled eyes, his teeth bared in a snarl. "You insolent-"

"You think I'm scared of you?" He barked a laugh. "You can't do jack shit to me that hasn't already been done! You did your worst! You have nothing in your arsenal to use against me!" Larkspur narrowed is eyes and sneered. "Just face it, Schwall. You need me, not the other way around. I hold the key to the end of your little quest, and I'm not going to give it away for free."

He snarled, raising a fist to strike him. His fist quivered in the air as he tried to bring himself to punch him, but it soon lowered back to his side. "...what do you want?"

He smirked calmly, his violet eyes glittering. "First, I want you to bring the boy home safely. He's only a kid. He shouldn't be caught up in this mess."

"What else?"

"Kill Poppy and free me."

Poppy, predictably, was quick to protest. "SIR! You can't just kill me! I'm indispensable to our cause!" He gripped his arms tightly. "Please, sir! I can be still be of use to you!"

Schwall looked at her critically. "You're right," he said, making her smile. "You can be of use to me." His gaze went past her and to his Chasey. "Use Double Edge."

_"Yes, sir!" _Chansey shot towards her as its metal claws extended, cutting through Poppy's back and to her front. She gasped in agony, crumpling to the floor. She stared up at Schwall with teary eyes full of betrayal, but the man didn't care. He just stepped away from her to keep her blood from getting on his shoes. The modified Pokèmon placed an unchanged paw to Poppy's neck and felt her pulse. _"She's dead, sir!"_

He nodded, turning his gaze back to Larkspur and the Machamps that held him. "Drop her," he ordered, letting them drop Larkspur ungracefully like a bag of bricks. "Now open the gate, wretch. I've fulfilled your demands, now complete your end of the bargain."

Larkspur chuckled, getting to his feet. "Why, of course." He walked towards the gate and placed his hands on the altar in front of it. "You guys might want to stand back. This is going to be a real doozy."

The grunts and Pokèmon all stepped back to the far wall, watching him warily. He grinned and tilted his head back towards the ceiling and, with his eyes closed, he began to speak slowly.

**_"Alrasa khan rahn kyet,_**

**_fval haburl vis del ro'ch."_**

The gems on the gate began to glow brightly, making the grunts and scientists gasp in surprise. Andrew stared at the ancient warrior with worry in his eyes. He didn't need to understand the words to know what the words meant.

_**"Alrasa khan qul nadak**_

_**ross'k abdus kein sanza."**_

Schwall grinned, his eyes wide with excitement. "Yes! YES!" he cackled. "It's working!"

"Sir! There's an intruder in the temple!" a grunt called from the hall.

He snarled angrily, releasing the last two Pokèmon of Fairchild's from their Pokèballs. "Dispose of them immediately! I can't have them ruining this!"

* * *

Prosper and Amicus ran as fast as they could through the temple halls, Rosie and Alyx not far behind him. Unconscious grunts littered the floor behind them.

"Are we close?" Alyx called.

"Almost there!" He stopped when a loud screech echoed through the halls ahead of them. The other three people also stopped and tried to see what was down the hall, beyond the dim light of the lanterns Team Vitium had hung up so they could make their way in the dark. A pair of glowing yellow eyes suddenly appeared, staring at them blankly. Prosper frowned and took a hesitant step forward. "Hello...?"

An eerie laugh that sounder pained and forced was his only reply. _"Prosper... help us..."_

"...Nimue?" His eyes widened. "Nimue! Is that you?"

_"Yes..." _Nimue floated into the light. Her once doll-like body was disfigured by the many experiments and tortures she went through under the supervision of Schwall. She twitched and trembled ever-so-slightly as she hovered in the air. _"We're so tired, Prosper..."_

_"What happened to you...?" _Amicus asked, his ears flat against his head. _"You look worse than the others! Not even George looked this bad!"_

_"We've been through hell... death has been denied to us many, many times..." _A bloody and oily tear slipped down her marred face. _"Even being a ghost wasn't enough to stop them..."_

Prosper gasped softly, going up to her and holding her. "I'm so sorry, Nimue... I wish I could've saved you in time." He kissed her cheek gently. "Where's Mavis?"

A loud screech echoed through the hall, and a fire ball shot at them. He and Alyx ducked down, and Rosie deflected it with a Flamethrower of her own. from the darkness limped a mostly metal Talonflame. Oil seeped from her seams and trailed behind it.

"Oh no..."


	47. Chapter 47

**_Pokèmon: Vengeance_**

**Alpha Temple, The** **Ruins of Renascentia**

"Mavis, you gotta stand down," the former champion whispered sweetly as he stared at the metal abomination that was now his Pokèmon, a hand extended out in front of him to keep her at bay. "I know you don't recognize me, but I'm Prosper. Remember all the fun times we had?"

The bird Pokèmon screeched in anger and confusion, shooting a fireball at him. Prosper barely had enough time to grab Nimue and dodge the blaze before it could hit the both of them. It managed to catch the end of his coat, forcing him to take it off lest it spread to the rest of the apparel. He stood back up with the Mismagius in his arms clutched tightly to his chest as he faced his beloved Mavis.

"Prosper, get out of there!" Alyx cried, causing Mavis to turn her attention to the woman.

"Mavis! She's not apart of this!" Her trainer's shouts drew her attention back to him with a groan of metal sliding against metal. Prosper smiled softly as he looked her directly in the eye. "I know that you are in pain. I want to help you. Please, you have to let me..."

She stared at him with cold, metallic eyes for several tense moments.

He stared back, trying to hide his fear. "Mavis, please... remember me... remember Benny... he's worried about you..."

The Talonflame chirred softly in confusion. She shuddered before coughing up blood and oil, collapsing onto the stone floor.

Prosper tried to go to her, but Nimue stopped him.

_"Don't... She's dying... we both are, really..."_

"B-But..." Tears started to well up in his eyes. "I need you guys..."

She smiled softly at him. _"No... you'lle be fine on your own. You're stronger than most."_ The Mismagius nuzzled his chest. _"We'll always be with you... we all love you..." _

Before he can reply, the temple shook again. Prosper's eyes widened as rocks fell and walls crumbled. "Larkspur's in danger..."

Alyx put a hand on his shoulder, surprising him a little. "Go on ahead. I'll stay with them."

"But... Alyx..."

"No. You're the hero of this story." She smiled at him. "I'll be fine. Take some of my Pokémon with you." She unclipped two of her Pokéballs and placed them in his hands. "If you don't get in there, we'll all die."

He nodded after a moment and gave her Nimue. "Thank you..."

"Eh, it's the least I could do."

Prosper grinned before running down the hall, Amicus as his heels.

* * *

The Alpha swirled and glowed as it powered up, fueled by Larkspur's chants and prayers. The Team Vitium grunts all watched in amazement at the sight. They all wore sunglasses or shielded their eyes as the light grew brighter.

Schwall stepped around his captive and gazed into the magical vortex, an insane grin plastered to his face. "Nobody will be able to stop me now...! NO BODY! I'LL BE A GOD!"

Larkspur cracked open an eye and smirked as he stopped chanting. "It's done." He kept his gaze lowered and on his knees. "You just gotta wait a little while..."

"Why?" He raised an eyebrow. "What's on the other side? A little trap of yours? It won't do you any good. Nothing can stop me now." He grabbed Larkspur by his hair and tossed him to the side as he walked up to the gate. "Not you, Fairchild, or any of your little friends. You're but ants beneath my boot."

The former admin sat up and grinned. "Oh, I dunno... Maybe not my little ones..."

As if on cue, a low growl echoed echoed from the gate. It made the temple shake, and stones fell out of place as Team Vitium's instruments started to beep and whir like crazy. Grunts and scientists panicked and attempted to get the machines under control, but all to no avail. A few machines actually sparked and burst into flame. Schwall snarled and glared down at him with fury burning in his eyes. "What have you done, tranny?"

Larkspur laughed. "I said the wrong prayer! You're never getting to Arceus now!"

"How!? How could you have possibly changed this!? No one alive can even read the language fluently, let alone change the words in a damned prayer!" He grabbed him by his throat and lifted him off the ground. "How could you fucking do this?!"

"SCHWAAALL!" All heads turned to look at Prosper, Amicus, and Rosie as they ran into the room. Prosper glared down at the man who hurt his family and brought all this misfortune to the world. "Let him go! Your fight is with me!"

"I beat you once, brat!" Schwall yelled. "I can do it again!"

Another roar stopped them from pulling out their Pokèmon. The white light in the gate grew brighter, and red eyes glared out at the humans on the other side.

"Finally!" Larkspur wriggled free and stood before the gate, his arms outstretched as if accepting this foreboding presence and the death it may cause. "O Great Destroyer! You've answered the Advocate's call!"

"What the fuck are you doing?!" Schwall roared in anger.

He looked back at him with a smirk and grabbed a relic sword from a statue near by. "I'm doing as Arceus commands..." He raised his sword into the air. "I beseech thee, Destroyer! Take this man Schwall away! His crimes against me, others, and Arceus Himself have earned him a trial in your kingdom!"

A third, much louder roar answered him. The light turned into a menacing, churning void, but the eyes remained ever present.

"Kill him, Destroyer! In Arceus's name, I command you!" Larkspur shouted at the top of his lungs. "Right his wrongs on this world!"


	48. Chapter 48

**_Pokèmon: Vengeance_**

**Alpha Temple, The** **Ruins of Renascentia**

Schwall's eyes widened in rage and and terror. His plans were failing right before his eyes. Fairchild had gotten through his defences. That pesky little tranny had proven to be quite the adversary. His only loyal admin lay dead on the floor. Equipment was exploding and going haywire all around him in the odd energy that the gate was emitting. "You...! You tricked me, Larkspur!"

Larkspur grinned at his 'former employer' maliciously. "Ever the clever one, Schwall! How does it feel to lose so badly?"

"I haven't lost yet, you piece of garbage!" he snarled. "I'll destroy everything you love, then everything else!"

"Hm. Don't know why I thought you'd have the decency to just accept your fate." He pointed at Schwall with a sneer of contempt. "I command thee, Destroyer! Bring him to justice!"

A roar answered his call, and an enormous shape burst out of the gate. Smoke and mist trailed after it and peeled away, revealing a long, sinuous body that glowed brightly. The body changed to be more stocky, and it grew six thick legs as it flew overhead on quickly changing wings. With a deafening roar, the light faded and showed off the golden crest and spikes and the grey, black and red body of the Destroyer.

"G... Giratina..." Prosper murmured as the name was whispered around the room. "I-I knew what Rosie said was true, but..."

Rosie watched the ancient behemoth above them. She felt no sympathy for Schwall. His fate was sealed. She nudged the two humans and Amicus out of the room. _"Go. Take Andrew out of here. This will not be something a child should see."_

He shook his head. "I'll be fine. I'm going to watch this until the end."

Giratina's roar brought their attention back to the gate. It lunged at Schwall before he could call forth any of his Pokèmon. His Chansey tried to assist, but her attacks were useless. The dragon lifted him into its jaws and flung him against a far wall, the crunch of his bones drowned out by another roar. It slammed a foot against him to pin him to the wall, applying enough pressure to make him scream.

"Having fun?" Larkspur asked snidely. "The party is only just beginning!"

He glared at him through the pain. When he opened his mouth to reply, he could only cough up blood. The blood dripped onto Giratina's foot and only seemed to enrage it further.

"What? Nothing to say for once?" He flicked his hand at the dragon dismissively. "Please take him and his like out of here They're desecrating a sacred temple."

It nodded and grabbed schwall into its mouth once more. The portal started to swirl as it began to suck up anything in its wake. Soon, the grunts were screaming and trying to flee as they and their tech were sucked into the vortex like it was nothing. They couldn't escape it no matter how hard they tried to. Their Pokèmon were spared from it. Giratina followed into the portal with lumbering steps, shifting forms as it entered. Schwall howled angrily for the beast to let him go, but it didn't listen to him.

Larkspur watched as the portal closed and shut down. He rubbed his bruises as he limped towards the only other humans left. "It's over..."

Prosper nodded and helped him up. "Yeah... That was... somethin' else..."

A snort answered him. "You can say that again... Are you and your friends alright?"

"Mostly... You know how the others are..."

"I...I might be able to help with that." He looked at Rosie, who nodded. He Sighed softly. "I definitely can help with that. Get everyone Schwall experimented on in here. This won't take long."


	49. Chapter 49

**_Pokèmon: Vengeance_**

**Alpha Temple, The** **Ruins of Renascentia**

Larkspur inhaled sharply as he took his place in front of the Alpha Gate, raising his hands up like he had when Schwall had commanded him to open the gate the first time. This time, however, he would do as he was asked. He would indeed open the gate. Pokèmon were depending on him. Their very lives were in his hands.

**_"Alrasa deoban kyet, _**_(O Merciful One)_

**_fval diu gallga brash von dur. _**_(We seek your mercy for those who need it)_

_**Fval diu- ... gral denyact **(We- I seek your help)_

_**Ergon... denyacto di." **(Please... help us)_

The Alpha Gate glowed in response to his words, and the vortex of light was created just like before. However, this time it began to glow brighter and brighter until everyone was blinded by it. The room was filled with warm air and a heavenly scent that Larkspur and Rosie knew by heart. They couldn't stop the elation welling up inside their chests or the laughter and barking that echoed through the temple as the breeze coming out of the gate turned into a blustering gale.

"What is this?!" Prosper yelled from beside Rosie. He held Amicus against his chest to protect his eyes from the light.

_"It's the Alpha Realm!" _Rosie bounced happily.

"What's going to happen?!"

_"Arceus is coming! He'll help your Pokèmon! Even Baby Doll!"_

He almost opened his eyes in his surprise. "He can bring Baby Doll back?!"

_"Why not? He brought me back!"_

Prosper grinned in delight at the thought. His excited laughter was drowned out by the sound of the wind as the light grew brighter, filling their vision with a blinding whiteness. After a few seconds, a silhouette began to approach, growing larger and clearer until it practically towered over the group. It wasn't able to fit in the chamber, yet here it was, standing tall and proud in the white void. Prosper stared into those brilliant red eyes and couldn't help but feel so infinitesimally small under that heavy gaze.

"That's... You're... ?"

_**"You are correct, Prosper Fairchild." **_The voice pushed through him like an all-encompassing, rolling wave that took his breath away. **_"I apologize for all that has happened to you and your world. Allow me to right what wrongs that have been committed."_**

He nodded dumbly, petting Amicus to help them both calm down. "S-Sure... go to town..."

The god Pokèmon nodded and glowed gently. He felt his contacts disappear and his hair returned to its normal blond hue. The glowing stopped after a few seconds, and Prosper looked over Amicus for any changes. The little Sylveon looked exactly the same, making him frown. "Why didn't you change him back?"

**_"He did not want to change. He wanted to remember, not forget. Your other friends are healed and well."_**

"Even-"

**_"Even Baby Doll. She awaits in the chamber with all of your _****_Pokèmon." _**He turned and looked at another silhouette. It became Larkspur, who was where he'd been before. **_"Take care of him. He needs companionship in order to heal. You are his first human friend in a long, long time. He won't likely admit it to you, but he does consider you to be his friend."_**

"I see... I'll take care of him."

Arceus nodded and turned around to leave. _**"Your future is bright, Prosper Fairchild. I guarantee it." **_And with that, the white void and god faded away, revealing the chamber and its other occupants. Just as he said, all of his Pokèmon were there and healthy. Even Baby Doll, who was in George's arms and quite pleased with all the attention he was giving her.

_"Everyone's okay...!" _Amicus grinned, fidgeting excitedly. He jumped down and bounced around excitedly. _"I can't believe it!"_

_"Nor can we," _growled George as he nuzzled Baby Doll. _"I can't believe you're okay, Baby..."_

_"I am fine," _she murmured, placing a kiss on his snout. _"We all are."_

Prosper nodded, going up to Larkspur, who was watching from the sidelines with Rosie. The ancient warrior smiled softly at him as he pat the Arcanine. "You okay?" he asked.

Larkspur nodded. "We're fine..."

"Would you like to come with us? Ya know, take a break from this whole hero business. I know a diner in Hale City you might like."

He seemed surprised by the offer. "But... I tried to kill you at one point..."

"Well, you stopped, so that makes it okay. You wanna go or what?"

"... fine. But don't think this will happen again. I don't want to owe you any more."

"Fair enough," he said with a grin. He helped him up and led him out of the old temple. Despite the biting cold and harsh winds, none of them even felt it.


	50. Epilogue

**_Pokèmon: Vengeance_**

_**Balmy Town, ten miles southwest of Hale City**_

Prosper sighed softly in content as he leaned back in his beach chair. The sun was shining, the temperature was just right. What could be a more perfect day at the beach? He rest his hands behind his head as he got comfortable. A smile spread on his face when he felt Amicus lay on his legs like a goofy Glameow or something. "Buddy, do you have to lay there?"

_"Yes. Now you're trapped and unable to get up."_

"What if I need to?"

_"Too bad."_

He snorted and slipped his sunglasses on, enjoying the summer sun on his face. The sound of the crashing waves and Wingulls overhead lulled him into a state of serenity he hadn't been in in a long time. He probably would've fallen asleep were it not for the pair of violet eyes he felt glaring into him from overhead. "You know, staring is rude. If you want to say something, just say it."

Larkspur frowned from under the beach umbrella. "Why are you lying in the sun like that? You're going to burn."

"We're not all as pale as you are."

"You still will. I hate the beach. The sand is gritty, and it gets everywhere. And the water is too salty to use for much of anything."

He opened an eye and peaked at his friend. The ancient warrior wore a pair of flower-print swim trunks and a flesh-colored binder made of swimsuit material so he could go swimming if he wanted to. He would've preferred not to wear it, but he understood that he wasn't in his time, and it wasn't proper in this new culture, especially around others. Prosper didn't mind, but they were relaxing with a group of the champion's friends and they probably would.

"Is Drake almost done with the barbecue? Alyx and Andrew have been complaining about being hungry for the last thirty minutes."

"It's been ten, and no." Larkspur stood up and grabbed one of his Pokèballs. "I'm bored."

"And?"

"Let's race."

Prosper raised an eyebrow and sat up. "I'm listening."

"We ride our flying types along the beach. Whoever makes it back here wins and gets as much of the gym leader's cooking as he wants."

"Hm... Alright." He scooped up Amicus and placed him on the towel under the umbrella before calling over Mavis. He grinned as Larkspur released his Altaria and they both hopped on. "You can eat our tail feathers."

"We'll see about that! As Andrew says, 'get rekt, scrub!'" Larkspur took off into the air with a cackle of delight, leaving Prosper to laugh and try to catch up. He was right before. What could be a more perfect day?


End file.
